


Akito's Adventures of Big Hero 6

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito feels bored at home, so he finds a way to send him and the others into the town known as San Fransokyo where they meet their new friends, Hiro and Tadashi Hamada, who are more than they appear to be, especially when it comes to robotics. It becomes a new adventure after a disaster strikes, and they must team up with a robot known as Baymax. How soon can I retire from these?





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity was visiting the Fudo house after being on break from Auradon Prep and was going to stay with them for a while as Southdale High School was also on break and they were all now in the living room, watching TV. A show they were watching soon went to commercial break and they were soon told about a place called San Fransokyo which was a combination of San Francisco and Tokyo, Japan with a familiar sounding announcer telling them about something called robot fights.

"Ooh, that sounds interesting." Akito smiled.

"Robot Fights..." Vincent commented. "Sounds a little violent."

"Yeah, it really does." Estelle said.

"We should totally go there." Akito smiled.

"How would we get there?" Felicity wondered.

"If you wanna go to San Fransokyo, come down to the TV station downtown by the grocery store and video rental place, and you could win tickets to be taken there yourself for the robot fights!" The announcer told them.

"What a lucky break." Felicity smiled.

"That feels... Suspicious..." Vincent commented.

"We gotta go!" Akito smiled. "We just gotta go!"

"Oh, yeah, what do we do?" Vincent replied. "Just leave the house, go straight there, and expect to find a TV studio?"

Akito soon ran out of the house as fast as The Flash from the Justice League. "Come on!" he called out to them.

"Me and my big mouth." Vincent complained as they went to join him.

"Hopefully this won't take too long." Estelle said.

"Oh, here we go..." Felicity let out a small sigh.

They soon went that way and found a man with his back turned over to where the ad said to find tickets.

"Excuse me?" Akito called.

"Yeeeees?~" Drell smirked as he revealed himself.

"I knew that announcement was suspicious; this is really an adventure you're sending us to, isn't it?" Vincent glared at Drell.

"Aw, gee," Drell replied. "I guess you kids are too smart for me."

"So then send us there." Akito smiled.

"What?!" Vincent asked.

"Aw, you mean you still wanna go after the trouble I caused you?" Drell smirked.

"The bot fighting sounds awesome." Akito smiled.

"Well..." Drell paused.

"Pleeeease?" Akito begged. "I won't ask you for anything ever again!"

"Alright." Drell shrugged.

"Wahoo!" Akito cheered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Drell held out his hand as Akito hugged and even shook hands with the warlock, and where before they knew it, the two families were now in San Fransokyo and were staying with a family of three that lived in an apartment that was also a café.

"So, this is San Fransokyo..." Cherry commented. "Try saying that three times fast."

Forte began to do just that just try and annoy his wife.

"Okay, okay, you can stop." Cherry told him.

Forte hid a small smirk.

"Amateur," Cherry muttered. "Sit down before you hurt yourself."

"Are we almost to the place, Dad?" Estelle asked.

"Apparently, there's a café/apartment mix we can stay in." Atticus replied, checking his phone.

"By any chance, is it called the Lucky Cat Café?" Vincent asked as he saw a building the name.

"That would be it." Atticus smiled as he put his phone down.

They soon walked off and went into the Café, and there was a slender woman with frizzy brown hair and green eyes inside, appearing to be cleaning up.

"Excuse me, are you Cass Hamada?" Atticus spoke up.

"Yes, that's me," The woman replied. "Oh, are you the people staying over for a little while?"

"That's us." Atticus and Mo smiled to the woman.

"So, how many other people are here?" Forte asked Cass.

"Is that a trick question?" Cass smirked. "I have a hard enough time keeping track of them all, including my nephews."

"It says here on your Facebook account that you live here with only your two nephews and your cat." Mo said as she had her phone out as she had brought out the information.

"Yes, but there are many visitors for my nephews and people who come and go," Cass smiled. "It's hard to keep track sometimes of who wants to come in for a treat and who just want to say hello."

"I suppose that makes sense." Mo replied.

They soon heard a small mew and looked over to see a fluffy cat who looked at them.

"And this is Mochi." Cass then smiled upon the cat's arrival.

"Aw, he's so cute." Estelle cooed as she gently scratched under Mochi's chin.

Mochi's eyes widened, but he then purred to her.

"Is that a Japanese Bobtail Cat?" Akito asked.

"Yes, he is." Cass smiled.

"Are they always so fluffy?" Vincent asked her.

"They can be, at least Mochi is." Cass smiled.

"I suppose it'll do," Vincent said before kneeling with his siblings to the cat. "Nice kitty." he then cooed with a small smile.

Mochi purred and nuzzled up to the Fudo siblings, liking them already.

"Aw! Mochi likes you already!" Cass smiled.

"Our family has had a history of making friends with animals, except for evil ones." Mo said.

"That's nice, do you like cats?" Cass smiled.

"I'm more of a dog person, but some cats are cool." Mo smiled back.

"So when do we meet your nephews?" Forte asked Cass.

"They should be upstairs..." Cass said before going upstairs to check. "Please excuse me."

"Take your time." Cherry replied.

After some time, Cass soon came back downstairs with two boys.

"My guests, please meet the boys," Cass smiled. "Hiro and Tadashi."

Hiro appeared to be closer to the age of the kids while Tadashi looked a bit older than them as they greeted and waved to their new friends. Both families soon introduced themselves to their hosts.

"Big family." Hiro commented.

"You could say that." Akito smiled to his new friend.

Cass began to show their guests where each one would be sleeping and where Hiro would later be a possible bad influence on Akito.

"You look like you could use some excitement." Hiro said to Akito.

"Well... Yeah..." Akito admitted with a small smile.

"Then I think it might be a great idea to take you out with me tonight, and I don't mean like date or killing, but like actually taking you with me to something exciting." Hiro smirked.

"Something like bot fighting?" Akito smiled.

"You know about that, huh?" Hiro smirked.

"Yeah, but I've never seen one before." Akito smiled.

"Then tonight will be your first one to watch." Hiro smirked.

"Oh, uh, are we allowed?" Akito asked.

"Just follow me tonight." Hiro replied.

Akito wasn't sure, but soon smiled as he was excited to see a bot fight in person.

They soon got into Hiro and Tadashi's room and soon brought a robot with them and where it seemed to be small enough to be held by a hand and looked kind of innocent with its happy smile.

"That doesn't look too threatening." Akito said to his new friend.

"Trust me, it'll be perfect." Hiro told him.

"Well, if you say so." Akito said.

They soon left and went straight to the bot fight that Hiro knew the location.

"Hope you guys like it here." Tadashi smiled.

Estelle and Felicity smiled back, though a little bashful, but not too much as they both already had boyfriends.

"I wonder where Akito and Hiro are?" Vincent said.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked with a sigh.

"They kinda... Left..." Felicity replied.

"Why do I feel like I don't like where this is going?" Tadashi rolled his eyes as though he knew this would had happened.

"Oh, come on, it's not like their going to do something illegal or anything," Estelle said before getting curious about something. "Speaking of which, are bot fights illegal?"

"They can be." Tadashi replied.

"Wuh-oh." Estelle muttered.

They soon went up to Hiro and Tadashi's room and Tadashi soon saw that something was missing and this caused him to face-palm with a sigh as he knew exactly where Akito and Hiro were.

Hiro led the way as Akito followed him as they were going to have fun tonight. They soon came downtown as the city lights were all on and they soon came to the building where the fighting would be held, and where a bot fight seemed to be happening and where both robots looked intimidating, but in the end, one of them would be gone.

"Welcome to the bot fights." Hiro told Akito.

"Aweeessome!" Akito laughed as this looked so cool so far.

"Just wait 'til you see this little guy get in the ring." Hiro smirked.

Akito smiled and nodded as they came over.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a matching going on between a big guy and what looked like a goth girl. It seemed as though that the goth girl was winning at first. Hiro soon brought Akito to where they could watch.

"Wow... My friend Tech would have a field day here." Akito commented.

They soon saw that in the end, the man's bot won the match.

"The winner, by total annihilation, Yama!" A woman announced as she collected money.

"Who is next?" The man laughed as he had won and collected his winnings. "Who has the guts to step into the ring with Little Yama?!"

A competitor simply hid her bot behind her back while another broke his by taking its head off.

"Can I try?" Hiro's voice asked behind the man. "I have a robot. I built it myself."

Yama soon laughed along with the other people, except for Akito, at the tiny robot. 

"Beat it, kid," The woman scoffed at Hiro. "House rules. You gotta pay to play."

"Oh, is this enough?" Hiro asked while showing some money in his right hand.

"What's your name, little boy?" Yama smirked.

"Hiro," He replied. "Hiro Hamada."

"Prepare your bot, Zero." Yama smirked before putting his money in.

"It's Hiro." Akito glared.

"Like it'll matter in a minute." Yama chuckled darkly.

Hiro and Yama soon sat down, crossing their legs, and cracking their necks once they were ready and took their remote controls. 

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves," The woman said as she collected the money and soon stepped out of the way. "Fighters ready? Fight!"

Akito hoped Hiro knew what he was doing. Yama's bot soon sprung into action while Hiro's bot seemed to walk awkwardly. Suddenly, Hiro's bot was sliced into pieces and fell to the floor in a matter of seconds which made Yama laugh out loud to Hiro. Akito looked like he should have seen that coming as Hiro's bot didn't look like it would stand a chance.

"That was my first fight," Hiro said. "I... Can I try again?" 

"No one likes a sore loser, little boy!" Yama laughed as he was about to collect the money. "Go home."

"I've got more money?" Hiro frowned, showing more money. 

"Hiro!" Akito panicked for his new friend. He soon saw Hiro secretly wink at him, telling him he was acting and where he could now tell there was more to Hiro's bot than met the eye. Akito then nodded and kept quiet and just decided to wait and see for himself.

"Fighters ready...? FIGHT!" The woman cued.

"Mega-Bot... Destroy." Hiro commanded as his bot soon reassembled itself.

Mega-Bot soon changed its face from happy to a evil-like look.

"Ooh..." Akito whispered.

Yama was surprised to see that as Mega-Bot soon began to fight Little Yama back, showing a more confident and aggressive fighting style, and where this spelled the doom for Little Yama as Mega-Bot began to take him apart.

"All right!" Akito beamed for Hiro.

Yama began to panic while Hiro calmly controlled his robot. Eventually, Hiro was the one who had won in the end. 

"Hiro! That was awesome!" Akito beamed.

"What'd I tell ya?" Hiro smirked as he collected his money. "No more Little Yama."

"And you were right." Akito added.

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Yama glared.

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are," Hiro smirked as he collected his money, and the other people began to back away out of fear as the man approached him. "Beginner's luck. Do you want to go again... Yama?" he then asked before feeling nervous.

Yama soon threw him against the wall outside with a glare, and stormed off. "No one hustles Yama!" he then looked to his friends as he stormed off. "Teach him a lesson."

"Now, gentlemen, let's settle down and I'm sure we can talk this out without anyone getting hurt." Akito told Yama's friends.

"I don't think so, kid." One of the thugs scoffed to Akito. 

"Oh, boy..." Akito sighed.

The thugs soon came toward Hiro.

"Hey, fellas," Hiro smiled nervously. "Let's talk about this."

The thugs looked like they were going to beat him up, only for a certain someone to come over to break up the fight. Vincent was soon seen coming along himself in his very own motorized scooter. 

"Older brothers..." Akito commented with a sigh.

"Hiro, get on!" Tadashi told his younger brother.

"Tadashi!" Hiro smiled before going to join his brother on the scooter. 

Akito soon joined his own brother on his scooter.

Yama laughed as he grabbed Hiro's robot, only for Mega-Bot to attack him before going back to its rightful owner.

"You okay?" Tadashi asked his younger brother.

"Yeah!" Hiro smiled.

"Are you hurt?" Tadashi then asked.

"No." Hiro smiled.

"Then what were you thinking, Knucklehead?!" Tadashi then glared, hitting his younger brother. 

"And why didn't you try to talk him out of it?!" Vincent glared at his own younger brother.

"I forgot to remember?" Akito smiled nervously. 

"Oh, brother." Vincent rolled his green eyes.

"Get ready to turn." Tadashi told Vincent. 

"You got it." Vincent replied.

The scooters soon came up to a dumpster and did a sharp swerve to turn around.

"You graduated high school when you were 13, and this is what you’re doing?" Tadashi glared at his brother.

"There they are!" Yama glared as he came with his thugs.

"How do we get past them?" Vincent asked.

"Follow my lead," Tadashi told Vincent before looking to Hiro. "Hold on!"

They soon rode off and escaped by a wooden plank, using it as a ramp. Yama and his thugs glared as they flew over their heads while getting away.

"Bot fighting is illegal," Tadashi scolded his younger brother. "You're going to get yourself arrested."

"Bot fighting is not illegal. Betting on bot fighting, that's... That's illegal," Hiro replied before showing the money with a smirk. "But so lucrative! I'm on a roll, big brother! And there is no stopping me!"

Unfortunately, he was wrong as both Tadashi and Vincent stopped their scooters as the cops came and after seeing the money Hiro had was a bad sign for them.

"Oh, no..." Hiro muttered to that.

Suddenly, the boys were put under arrest and forced to go to jail. Hiro and Akito looked over to their older brothers nervously as they were in a different cell with a bunch of other people including Yama and they were given glares from their older brothers.

Sometime later, Cass, Atticus, and Mo began to pace around while waiting outside for their kids. One of the police officers then let the boys come outside to meet with their parents/guardian.

"Hi, Aunt Cass." Hiro said softly.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Akito added in the same way.

"Are you guys okay?" Cass asked as she hugged her nephews. "Tell me you're okay."

"We're fine." Hiro replied.

"We're okay." Tadashi added.

"Are you boys okay?" Mo asked Akito and Vincent.

"Yeah, we're alright." Akito and Vincent nodded.

"Oh, thank goodness." Mo sighed before she Atticus and Cass pulled the boys their ears to their vehicles.

"Then what were you knuckle heads thinking?!" Atticus glared.

"Ow!" Akito and Vincent yelped from the ear tugging.

Atticus and Mo sat up front while Atticus drove with the boys in the back, rubbing their sore ears, and where Hiro and Tadashi were in the same position as Cass drove her vehicle.

"Oh, I can't believe you kids got thrown in jail..." Atticus said. "I was hoping your Aunt Cherry was joking about that."

"Sorry, Dad." Akito frowned.

"I tried my hardest with you kids," Mo said. "You know, I was a troublemaker a long time ago before I met your father."

"We know, Mom." Vincent replied.

"And this is my reward?" Mo asked. "I just hope this is the only time you boys ever go to jail."

"We'll never go to jail again, Mom, really!" Akito promised. 

"We Pinkie Pie Promise!" Vincent added.

"You better." Mo glared as they soon arrived at the Lucky Cat Café.

Akito and Vincent winced from their mother's angry gaze.

"For 10 years, I have done the best I could to raise you," Cass said to her nephews as she came out of the car and came to unlock the front door as they followed her. "Have I been perfect? No. Do I know anything about children? No. Should I have picked up a book on parenting? Probably!..." she then paused, feeling confused with herself. "Where was I going with this? I had a point."

"Sorry." Tadashi told his and his brother's aunt.

"We love you, Aunt Cass." Hiro added.

"Well, I love you too!" Cass nearly yelled at them as she opened the door and soon came towards the donuts as she took a chocolate one and soon ate it. "I had to close up early because of two felons on Beat Poetry Night."

"See? She's now stress eating!" Mo told the boys.

"Come on, Mochi!" Cass told her cat as she ate the donut and looked really relieved to eat the treat. "This is really good!"

Mochi soon hopped down and followed after Cass. The boys soon went upstairs.

"We're not mad, we're just disappointed." Mo told Akito and Vincent.

"We're sorry." Akito and Vincent frowned.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Mo replied.

"We love you, Mom." Akito and Vincent said.

"I love you too." Mo said before hugging them and kissing them good night.

But of course, Akito wouldn't go to bed as he joined Hiro at the computer.

"I'm just glad Mom didn't yell." Vincent said.

"Yeah... Um, I'll see ya later." Akito told his brother.

Akito and Hiro were soon seen by his computer.

"You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the café." Tadashi told his younger brother.

"For sure." Hiro replied as he turned on the computer.

"And I'll do the same with my parents." Akito as he looked at what was on the computer.

"Hope you learned your lesson, Bonehead." Tadashi huffed to Hiro.

"Absolutely." Hiro replied as he spun in the chair.

"You're going bot fighting, aren't you?" Tadashi asked suspiciously.

"There's one close by, if me and Hiro go now, we'll be back before Mom and Dad and your aunt even know that we're gone." Akito said.

"I don't think so," Tadashi shook his head. "Hiro, when are you gonna start using that big brain of yours?"

"What? Go to college like you?" Hiro shrugged with a cocky smirk. "So people can tell me stuff I already know?"

"Seriously?" Vincent asked Hiro, unimpressed with his behavior.

"Unbelievable..." Tadashi sighed. "What would Mom and Dad say?"

"I don't know. They're gone," Hiro shrugged. "T-They died when I was three, remember?"

Akito and Vincent frowned as they didn't know about that.

"It's okay, guys." Hiro said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Akito asked Vincent.

"I had a feeling you were up to something, and as your cool big brother, I thought I'd check." Vincent smirked.

Akito simply rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Tadashi called out to his younger brother before tossing him his helmet. "I'll take you guys."

"Really?" Akito smiled.

"Tadashi?!" Vincent asked.

"I can't stop them from going, but I can't let them go on their own." Tadashi replied.

"Sweet!" Hiro smiled before going downstairs.

"Wahoo!" Akito cheered.

"Fine, I might as well go too." Vincent sighed.

"Just gotta make a little stop first." Tadashi then whispered to him.

"Hm?" Vincent wondered what that meant as he followed them down.

Akito began to follow, but then groaned as a fly buzzed around his ear and around him. "Quit it!" he then glared, waving his hand at the fly.

The four of them began to make their way out and where they went the opposite direction of the bot fight.

"What are we doing at your nerd school?" Hiro complained. "Bot-fight's that way!"

"Gotta grab something." Tadashi said as he parked the scooter.

"This better not take long." Akito said.

"Relax, ya big baby. We'll be in and out." Tadashi smirked as he walked off. 

They soon went inside of the Institute of Technology. 

"Anyway, you've never seen my lab." Tadashi told his little brother on the way inside.


	3. Chapter 3

They began to go further into the Institute of Technology.

"Oh, great, we get to see your nerd lab." Hiro smirked to his brother.

"Head's up!" A girl zipped by them suddenly.

"Wow! Fast!" Akito smiled.

"You said it." Vincent said.

Other people seemed to be working with machines as they came in to explore the laboratory.

"Whoa... Electro-mag suspension?" Hiro muttered as he checked out the girl's vehicle after she left it alone.

"Amazing." Akito added.

"Hey!" The girl called out with her helmet on which startled the boys. "Who are you?"

"Uh... I'm..." Hiro stammered.

"Go-Go, this is my brother, Hiro," Tadashi introduced. "And these are Akito and Vincent Fudo."

"Hey." Akito and Vincent greeted.

The girl removed her helmet, showing black hair with purple streaks as she popped her bubblegum. "Welcome to the nerd lab."

"Aunt Cherry, is that you?" Vincent whispered to Akito with a joking smirk about Go-Go's personality.

Akito found that a little funny.

"I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before." Hiro said to the goth girl.

"Zero resistance, faster bike," Go-Go said before taking off her wheel and tossing it into a pile. "But, not fast enough... Yet."

"Whoa." Vincent said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Do not move!" A guy told Hiro. "Behind the line, please!"

"Hey, Wasabi, this is my brother Hiro, and our new friends: Akito and Vincent." Tadashi introduced. 

"Hello, guys, prepare to be amazed," Wasabi replied before taking out an apple and tossed it to them. "Here, catch!" And where before they knew it, the apple was now thin slices.

"Whoa!" Vincent's eyes widened. "That felt like something out of The Matrix."

"Wow... Laser-induced plasma?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, yeah." Wasabi nodded as he organized his tools.

"That's a lot of tools." Akito commented.

"With a little magnetic confinement for ultra-precision." Hiro said as he observed the tools.

Wasabi smiled while organizing.

"Wow. How do you find anything in this mess?" Hiro asked him.

"I have a system," Wasabi replied. "There's a place for everything, and everything in its place."

"Bet it goes into chaos pretty soon." Vincent whispered to Akito with a smirk.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Akito whispered back with his own smirk.

"Need this!" Go-Go said before taking a wrench and dashing off.

"You can't do that!" Wasabi cried out as he soon chased her. "This is anarchy! Society has rules!"

"Called it." Vincent whispered to Akito.

Akito playfully rolled his eyes, though let out a yelp as a blonde girl rolled over with a black ball because he didn't know she was there.

"Tadashi! Oh, my gosh. You must be Hiro!" The blonde girl beamed, unintentionally shouting because she wore earbuds, but took them off and kissed Hiro's cheeks. "I've heard so much about you! Perfect timing! Perfect timing!" she then took his hand and stepped away from the ball to show them it being lifted.

"Whoa, that sure is a big ball of....." Vincent drawled.

"That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide." Hiro replied.

"Yeah, that, totally knew that." Vincent covered up which made Akito roll his eyes.

"400 pounds of it! Come here, come here, come here. You're going to love this," The blonde girl beamed before showing them a bunch of chemicals. "A dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super-heated to 500 Kelvin, and..." she then took the chemical and sprayed the ball and zapped it from black to pink. "Ta-da! It's pretty great, huh?"

"It sure is pink." Akito blinked.

"Here's the best part~" The blonde girl giggled before poking the ball as it exploded into dust around them, and disappeared.

"Whoa!" Hiro gasped.

"I know, right?!" The girl gushed, taking off her glasses. "Chemical metal embrittlement."

"So awesome." Vincent said.

"Not bad, Honey Lemon." Tadashi smiled to the blonde girl.

"Honey Lemon? Go-Go? Wasabi?" Hiro asked about the strange names that his brother's friends had.

"I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people!" Wasabi complained in the background. "One time!"

"Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames." Tadashi explained to Hiro. 

"Who's Fred?" Hiro asked.

"This guy, right here!" A raspy voice replied in a costume which was that of a reptile monster like Godzilla. 

"Uh..." Akito and Vincent blinked.

"Ah, don't be alarmed, this is just a suit. This is not my real face and body," The voice replied before showing a young blonde man who shook hands with them. "The name's Fred. School mascot by day, but by night..." he then did some twirls and held up a sign in his arms. "I am also a school mascot." 

"So, what's your major?" Akito asked.

"No, no, no, I’m not a student, but I am a major science enthusiast," Fred said as he sat down and brought out a comic book of a boy turning into a monster. "I’ve been trying to get Honey to develop a formula, that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will, but she says that’s 'not science'." 

"It's really not." Honey Lemon replied.

"Yeah, and I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't 'science' either." Fred smirked.

"Nope." Wasabi smirked back. 

'This is getting a little embarrassing for him.' Vincent thought to himself, referring to Fred.

"Well then, what about an invisible sandwich?" Fred suggested. "Imagine eating a sandwich, but everybody just thinks you're crazy."

"Just stop." Wasabi stated.

"Guys." Tadashi gestured for Akito, Hiro, and Vincent to come with him. 

They then began to follow him. 

"So, what have you been working on?" Hiro asked his older brother.

"I'll show ya." Tadashi replied as he took out a roll of duct tape. 

"Duct tape? It's already been invented." Vincent said.

Tadashi soon put the tape on his brother's arm and ripped it off.

"Gah!" Hiro yelped in pain from that. "Dude, ow!"

A marshmallow-like robot seemed to sense that and soon came alive.

"This is what I've been working on." Tadashi smiled. 

"A marshmallow-like robot?" Akito guessed.

"You're funny." Tadashi replied.

"Sorry, that's what it looks like." Akito shrugged.

The robot soon walked toward them, running into the stool, and then deciding to move it aside, and it waved to them. "Hello. I am Baymax," it then spoke to them while blinking. "Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said, 'Ow'." 

"A robotic nurse." Hiro said.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked Hiro.

"Physical or emotional?" Hiro replied with a glare to his brother.

Tadashi gave a puppy dog pout to that.

"I will scan you now," Baymax said, scanning the younger boy. "Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an anti-bacterial spray." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's in the spray specifically?" Akito asked.

"The primary ingredient is bacitracin." Baymax informed.

"That’s a bummer," Hiro smirked. "I’m actually allergic to that."

"You are not allergic to bacitracin," Baymax replied. "You do have a mild allergy to peanuts." 

"Impressive." Vincent nodded.

"Not bad," Hiro added as Baymax catered to his wound. "You’ve done some serious coding on this thing, huh?" he then asked his older brother.

"Uh-huh. Programed him with over 10,000 medical procedures," Tadashi replied as he soon showed a computer chip from the robot's chest. "This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax." 

"Cool." Akito smiled.

Hiro then poked Baymax to feel him. "Vinyl?"

"Yeah, going for a non-threatening, huggable kind of thing." Tadashi replied. 

"Looks like a walking marshmallow," Akito said. "No offense."

"I am a robot," Baymax told him. "I cannot be offended."

"Hyper-spectral cameras?" Hiro asked as he observed.

"Yep." Tadashi smiled. 

Akito soon took a closer look into Baymax to see what else he was made of. "Titanium skeleton." He smiled.

"Carbine fiber." Tadashi told him.

"Right... Even lighter!" Akito smiled. "Man, and are those actuators? How did you get those?!"

"Machined them right here, in-house." Tadashi replied.

"Really?" Hiro asked.

"Yep," Tadashi nodded. "He can lift a thousand pounds." 

"Whoa, that is impressive." Vincent smiled.

"You have been a good boy, have a lollipop." Baymax told Hiro as he handed him a red lollipop.

"Nice!" Hiro smiled as he accepted the lollipop and began to suck on it after taking off the wrapper.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax told him.

"Well then, I'm satisfied with my care." Hiro replied.

Baymax then went to go and power down. 

"He's gonna help a lot of people." Tadashi smiled.

"What kind of battery does he use?" Vincent asked as Baymax was now powering down.

"Lithium ion." Tadashi replied. 

"You know, super-capacitors would charge way faster." Hiro advised. 

"Huh." Tadashi replied.

"Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?" An older man smirked as he came in to see the boys.

"Oh, hey, Professor," Tadashi smiled. "Actually, I was just finishing up." 

Akito, Hiro, and Vincent soon walked up to the professor. 

"You must be Hiro. Bot-fighter, right?" The Professor said to Hiro. "When my daughter was younger, that’s all she wanted to do," he then looked to Akito and Vincent. "Can't say I know you two though."

"I'm Vincent, and this is my little brother, Akito," Vincent replied. "We're visiting this city." 

"And it's amazing." Akito smiled.

"Hope you enjoy your visit," The Professor smiled back before reaching for Hiro's robot. "May I?"

"Uh, sure." Hiro replied, letting him look at it.

"Hmm..." The Professor hummed as he took the robot. "Magnetic-bearing servos." 

"Wanna see how I put him together?" Hiro smirked at the professor.

"Hey, genius," Tadashi said, knocking on the glass to his little brother. "He invented them."

"You're Robert Callaghan?" Hiro's eyes widened to the professor. "Like, as in, the Callaghan-catmull spline, and Callaghan's Laws of Robotics?"

"That's right," The professor replied, handing Hiro his robot back. "Ever think about applying here? Your age wouldn't be an issue."

"Sorry, sir, but Hiro's kind of got his sights on bot fighting." Vincent said.

"Well, k-kind of serious." Hiro smiled nervously as they walked off.

"I can see why," Professor Callahan replied. "With your bot, winning must come easy."

"Yeah... I guess." Hiro replied.

"Well, if you like things easy, then my program isn't for you," Professor Callahan said as he took them to the elevator with a friendly smile. "We push the boundaries of robotics here. My students go on to shape the future. Nice to meet you, Hiro. Good luck with the bot-fights."

The boys soon left the institute and were about to get on their scooters.

"We gotta hurry if you wanna catch that bot fight!" Tadashi called out to his brother.

"I have to go to this nerd school!" Hiro said, almost desperately. "If I don't get in here, I'm gonna lose my mind. How do I get in?"

Vincent soon knew the real reason why Tadashi really brought them there. They soon went back to the cafe/apartment.

"Did you plan this?" Vincent smirked to Tadashi.

"You could say that." Tadashi smirked back.

They were soon back in the boys' bedroom as a poster of a showcase was soon stapled onto the wall.

"Every year, the school has a student showcase," Tadashi explained. "You come up with something that blows Callaghan away, you're in, but, it's gotta be great."

"Trust me, it will be." Hiro smirked as he cracked his fingers and got ready to write down ideas for his invention for the showcase.

But nothing good enough for the showcase seemed to come up.

"Uh, how's it going?" Akito smiled nervously.

"Nothing!" Hiro groaned, slamming his head on his desk. "No ideas! Useless, empty brain!"

"Wow, washed up at 14? How sad." Vincent sighed dramatically.

"You said a mouthful." Tadashi agreed with Vincent.

"I got nothing! I'm done," Hiro sulked in his chair. "I'm never getting in."

"Hey, I'm not giving up on you." Tadashi smirked to his brother before grabbing him and holding him upside down by his legs.

"What are you doing?" Akito asked.

"Helping Hiro shake things up to use that big brain of his." Tadashi smirked.

"Hey, maybe I should try to do that with you." Akito smirked to Vincent.

"Don't even think about it!" Vincent replied.

"Okay, okay." Akito smirked.

"You guys are encouraging this?!" Hiro complained. 

"Come on, Hiro, being upside down might help," Vincent smiled. "It sometimes helps people think better."

"It's true." Akito nodded.

"Huh..." Hiro said as he took a look at his robot and began to get inspired.

"You feeling inspired now?" Akito smiled.

"Yeah!" Hiro beamed. "You wanna help?"

"You know it." Akito smiled.

Hiro smiled back in excitement.

And so, they went straight to work in the garage. This took them hours and hours to work, even with some help. 

"I knew from the day he was born, that kid was crazy." Cherry commented from inside as Akito helped Hiro.

After hours and hours and hours, Hiro's invention was complete.

"At last!" Akito beamed. "The invention is completed!"

"I gotta say I appreciate your help, Akito." Hiro smiled to his new friend.

"I'm always happy to help my friends." Akito smiled back.

"You think Professor Callahan will like it?" Hiro asked.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Akito smiled.

The two of them soon fist bumped.

"So, uh, you and your parents gonna come to see the big night?" Hiro asked.

"You better believe it." Akito smiled.

"Sounds great," Hiro smiled back. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here." Akito nodded.

Hiro then went inside for a moment as a large, strong looking tabby cat with familiar blue eyes looked up at Akito as it wandered over.

"Hello, there." Akito smiled down at the cat.

"Hi, Akito." Drell's voice greeted.

"Did you seriously have to go with a cat?" Akito asked.

"I was in a rush," Drell replied. "Now, Akito, listen closely. There's another reason why I brought you and the others here."

"What's that?" Akito asked.

"To save Tadashi's life." Drell informed.

"Save his life?" Akito frowned. "What am I supposed to save his life from?"

"To put it bluntly, there's going to be a very serious accident coming up," Drell replied. "There's going to be a fire."

"And I'll be sure to be there to make sure he doesn't die." Akito told him.

"I'm sure you will," Drell said. "I mean, Hiro suffered enough from losing his parents so young... It makes me think of Lilo and Nani."

"Same here." Akito said.

Drell nodded before licking his paw and then grunting. "Ugh! What am I doing? I'm licking myself!" he then complained.

"That would be your cat instincts kicking in." Akito told him.

"Ugh... Screw this!" Drell complained and soon turned back into his normal form and stood brave and tall with a smirk. "That's better."

"You better leave... Aunt Cherry won't be happy to see you." Akito said.

"When is your precious Aunt Cherry ever happy?" Drell deadpanned.

"If she sees you here, she'll know this is an adventure." Akito said.

As if on cue, Cherry came outside. "Hey, kid, your mom wants to know if you're okay with Chinese takeout for dinner as a reward for your hard work." she then said to Akito, not seeing Drell yet. 

"Sure." Akito smiled.

Cherry soon saw Drell. "What are you doing here?!" she then asked.

"Giving Akito some advice." Drell said.

"Don't leave his true love at the altar so she can be mad at him for three centuries?" Cherry smirked. 

"Uh, sure." Drell said.

"Okay, why are you really here?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I told you, I'm giving Akito advice!" Drell replied. 

"He's telling the truth." Akito said.

Cherry raised an eyebrow as she looked into Akito's eyes. Akito grinned nervously as he looked into his aunt's eyes right back, the best that he could.

"Whatever... I want a shrimp meal." Cherry said as she went inside to tell Mo about Akito's decision for dinner. 

"Whew." Drell sighed. 

"That was close." Akito added.

"Speaking of Chinese food..." Drell replied.

"Would you like to stay and see the showcase for when I go with Hiro?" Akito invited.

"You... Actually want me to come?" Drell asked, a bit surprised and touched. 

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"Aww... I'm loved..." Drell smiled to that.

Mo smiled as she ordered the Chinese and Cass allowed her to have some complimentary donuts for their dinner. After dinner, they soon went to the showcase.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm pretty excited to see this up close," Felicity smiled to Akito. "You must have something really special in store with Hiro."

"Thanks, cous." Akito smiled back. 

"This sure is exciting." Estelle smiled.

"I know I'm psyched." Vincent added.

"This way, guys!" Hiro told the others. 

They soon went to go with him while seeing the many other people with their own inventions. 

"Whoa, these people sure have some interesting inventions." Vincent said.

"I'll say," Tadashi agreed. "There's a lot of sweet tech here today."

"It's like we're in Acmetropolis again." Felicity said to her cousins.

"Totally." Akito and Estelle agreed.

"How are you feeling?" Tadashi asked Hiro.

"You're talking to an ex-bot fighter," Hiro smirked. "It takes a lot more than this to rattle me." 

"Nervous?" Akito guessed.

"Totally." Go-Go smirked like she knew that.

"Oh, you have nothing to fear, little fellow." Fred advised.

"He's so tense." Honey Lemon cooed. 

"No, I'm not." Hiro told them.

"Relax, Hiro. Your tech is amazing!" Honey Lemon smiled encouragingly. "Tell him, Go-Go!"

"Stop whining. Woman up." Go-Go advised.

"I'm fine!" Hiro smiled.

"Whatya need, little man?" Wasabi offered. "Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?" 

"Underpants?" Honey Lemon asked.

"You need serious help." Go-Go told Wasabi.

"Hey, I come prepared." Wasabi replied.

"I haven't done laundry in six months," Fred smirked. "One pair lasts me four days. I go front, I go back, I go inside-out. Then I go front and back." 

"Erm... Merci for sharing that with us..." Felicity said before looking to Akito. "We're gonna go now so you can set up, we'll see you later."

"Thanks, Flick." Akito smiled. 

"See ya later, Bro." Vincent said.

"Okay, bye, guys." Akito smiled and waved to them as they left.

The others then went to go with their parents and the visitors while Akito would set up with Hiro and the others.

Soon enough, it was all set up. 

'Next presenter... Hiro Hamada.' The announcer announced. 

"Oh, yeah," Fred smirked. "This is it."

"I guess I'm up." Hiro replied.

"Okay, photo, photo! Everybody say, 'Hiro'!" Honey Lemon smiled as she brought out her phone for them to take a group photo.

"Hiro!" Everyone else replied as she took their picture.

"We love you, Hiro, good luck!" Honey Lemon beamed.

"Don't mess it up." Go-Go told Hiro.

"Break a leg, little man." Wasabi wished him luck.

"SCIENCE! YEAH!" Fred beamed.

"Go crazy out there, knock 'em dead." Akito told Hiro.

"All right, Bro, this is it," Tadashi said, rising his fist, but Hiro didn't bump his fist back. "Don't leave me hanging."

Hiro didn't look so excited anymore. 

"What's going on?" Tadashi asked.

"I really wanna go here." Hiro told his big brother.

"Hey... You got this." Tadashi encouraged.

"You got this... I got this..." Akito smiled to Hiro. "We got this... Together!" 

"Uh, thanks." Hiro said.

"Go on... Wow 'em." Akito smiled.

Hiro then took a deep breath and went to go up on stage. "Ahem! Uh... Hi..." he then said nervously. "My name is Hiro--"

The microphone then suddenly gave out feedback which made the patrons wince at the sound.

"S-Sorry..." Hiro replied. "My name is Hiro Hamada, and I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it," he then put on a mechanical headband as he began to demonstrate and held out a tiny thing. "This is a Micro-Bot."

One man soon looked bored and walked away out of disinterest. Akito soon motioned to Hiro to take a deep breath to help him through.

Hiro noticed that and soon tried to do as suggested as he continued. "It doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of its pals..."

Suddenly, the tubs that the others had brought fell over and micro-bots scattered across the floor. The crowd yelped to that as it surprised them as Hiro calmly stood on stage to show them.

"Things get a little more interesting." Hiro then said, letting go of the micro-bot in his fingertips to join the others in a cubic shape.

This soon began to interest everyone at the showcase.

"The micro-bots are controlled with this neural transmitter." Hiro informed, taking off the headband for a moment.

The micro-bots then scattered and fell onto the floor.

Hiro then put it back on and the micro-bots stood straight up in their shape again. "I think what I want them to do..." he then said.

The micro-bots then morphed into a human hand and waved to the audience.

"They do it!" Hiro then smiled.

This amazed the audience.

"The applications for this tech are limitless. Construction," Hiro continued as he and the micro-bots demonstrated. "What used to take teams of people working by hand for months or years, can now be accomplished by one person."

This amazed the audience even more.

"That's just the beginning... How about... Transportation?" Hiro smirked as he walked to step off of the ledge he stood on as the microbots then caught him as he briefly fell and everyone was captivated by his genius. "Micro-bots can move anything anywhere, with ease." He then dangled upside down over their heads and he gave Tadashi a high-five.

'If this doesn't blow Callaghan away; I don't know what will.' Akito thought to himself.

It, of course, wasn't just Professor Callahan who was impressed.

"If you can think it, the micro-bots can do it," Hiro smiled as he soon concluded. "The only limit is your imagination. Micro-bots!"

Everyone began to cheer and applaud for Hiro.

"That's my nephew!" Cass beamed. "MY FAMILY! I LOVE MY FAMILY!"

Hiro then came off of the stage before running into his brother as they smiled to each other. The others then came to Hiro as they were all very happy for him.

"That was amazing, Hiro." Vincent smiled.

"Yes," A man's voice replied as he walked over. "With some development, your tech could be revolutionary."

"Who are you?" Felicity wondered.

"Alistair Kriel..." Hiro smiled.

'He must be important.' Vincent thought to himself.

"Who is this guy?" Felicity whispered.

"I read about him," Estelle replied. "He's the CEO of Krei Tech."

"May I?" Alistair reached his hand out to Hiro.

Hiro then shrugged and allowed the man to examine his micro-bot.

'I have a feeling Alistar will want the micro-bots at his Krei Tech, but I don't think that would be wise.' Akito thought to himself.

"Extraordinary..." Alistair smirked. "I want your micro-bots at Krei Tech."

"Did you have the same feeling I just did?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"Shut. Up!" Hiro gasped to what Alistair just said.

"Mr. Krei is right. Your micro-bots are an inspired piece of tech," Professor Callahan replied. "You can continue to develop them, or you can sell them to a man who's only guided by his own self-interest."

"Robert, I know how you feel about me, but it shouldn't affect--" Alistair replied.

"This is your decision, Hiro, but you should know Mr. Krei has cut corners, and ignored sound science to get where he is." Professor Callahan told the young teenager.

"That's just not true--" Alistair said before being interrupted.

"I wouldn't trust Krei Tech with your micro-bots, or anything else." Professor Callahan advised.

"Hiro, I'm offering you more money than any 14-year-old could imagine." Alistair insisted.

Everyone soon looked to Hiro, wondering what he would decide as he stopped to think about it.

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Krei, but they're not for sale." Hiro then finally stated.

'Smart decision.' Akito thought to himself.

"I... Thought you were smarter than that." Alistair said to Hiro.

"He is smart!" Akito pouted.

"Robert." Alistair nodded his head before going to leave.

"I believe you're leaving with Hiro's Micro-bot." Estelle spoke up to Alistair.

"Ohh! That's right!" Alistair chuckled like he forgot and then tossed the micro-bot back to Hiro who then caught it. 

His assistant glanced back and she soon followed him as they left.

"I look forward to seeing you in class." Professor Callahan told Hiro, handing him a slip of paper.

Hiro soon accepted it with a smile. This made the day even better.

"Yes! Oh, way to go, Hiro!" Akito beamed as he jumped for joy, but seemed to fly in the air as he celebrated Hiro without realizing it, like Rainbow Dash. "He did it... He did it~" He soon landed back on the ground.

Everyone else began to cheer for Hiro. Hiro smiled as he felt loved and accepted by all.

"We're proud of you too, Akito, for helping out your new friend." Mo smiled.

"Anything to help a friend." Akito smiled back.

Mo soon hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Aw, Mom!" Akito chuckled.

"This calls for a celebration." Atticus smiled.

They soon left after the showcase had ended.

"All right, geniuses, let's feed those hungry brains," Cass told the others with a smile. "Back to the café! Dinner is on me!" 

"Nothing is better than free food!" Fred beamed. "Unless it's moldy!"

"You got that right." Cherry said.

"Aunt Cass?" Tadashi called to the woman. "We'll, uh, we'll catch up, alright?"

"Sure. I'm so proud of you," Cass smiled before hugging her nephews with delight. "Both of you." She then let go and walked off with the others.

Akito had a bad feeling something would happen and decided to stick around.

"You coming, Kito?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, that's okay, Dad, I'll catch up." Akito smiled.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Akito smiled as his father walked off with the others as he came to the Hamada brothers. Tadashi then playfully hit Hiro to make him come and follow.

The three of them soon went to a wooden bridge.

"I know what you're going to say," Hiro smirked to his older brother before deepening his voice to sound like him. "'I should be proud of myself, because I'm finally using my gift for something important'."

"No, no, I was just gonna tell you your fly was down the entire show." Tadashi smirked back.

"He's telling you the truth." Akito added.

"What?!" Hiro yelped and soon noticed that Tadashi was right and soon zipped his pants before punching his brother's arm. 

Tadashi let out a small chuckle to that before he smiled at Hiro, "Welcome to Nerd School."

Akito had a small chuckle over the name.

"Hey, I, um... I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Hiro said to his brother. "So, you know, thanks for not giving up on me."

Tadashi smiled to that before he heard buzzing and looked around. A cat seemed to watch Akito on the bridge and soon looked to him. Akito looked back at the cat and without words, the cat seemed to nod its head at him like it was signaling him to go do something. Akito nodded back as he knew what that meant.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro and Tadashi rushed to the showcase building and it seemed to be on fire. 

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked a girl his age as she ran by him.

"Yeah. I'm okay, but Professor Callaghan is still in there." The girl told him while catching her breath.

Drell in his cat form soon looked at Akito again, knowing he would do the right thing in this situation. Akito looked to the burning building as he began to see what would happen so he could plan something out. Tadashi began to run towards the building.

"Tadashi, no!" Hiro told his brother, grabbing his arm.

"Callahan's in there... Someone has to help." Tadashi replied before running towards the building.

Drell began to push Akito to the building even if he was in cat form.

"Gah!" Akito yelped.

"Go! Help!" Drell told him through mews, sounding like a cat and his usual self.

Akito gulped slightly and soon ran towards the building after Tadashi, and where he used half of his super-speed and where it was fast enough to save Tadashi before the fire exploded.

"Tadashi, you okay?" Akito asked.

"I... I think so..." Tadashi coughed slightly.

"Come on, let's get you out of here before you breathe in too much smoke." Akito told the older boy, rushing out with him.

"R-Right." Tadashi coughed.

They were soon shown walking outside to everyone's relief. Hiro soon got off of the ground and looked to the burning building. Akito carried Tadashi which showed how strong he really was to everyone in San Fransoyko. Someone soon came over with an oxygen tank for them.

"Is he still breathing?" A paramedic asked.

"Yes, but he's struggling." Akito replied.

The paramedic soon began to help out Tadashi, and Akito coughed a bit, but not as much as the older boy was. After sometime, Tadashi was no longer coughing.

"Are you feeling better?" The paramedic asked.

"Ugh..." Tadashi let out a groan. "I feel like a giant rock just picked me up or something."

"Heh... That was me." Akito smiled bashfully.

"Whoa, really?" Tadashi asked, feeling surprised.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"H-How...?" Tadashi asked.

"Let's just say I have a 'super' talent." Akito replied, flexing his arms. 

"I'm guessing you're super-strong?" Tadashi guessed.

"Bingo." Akito said.

"Heh... That's cool..." Tadashi said. "I feel so tired right now..."

"You meant well, Tadashi." Akito said about him going in to save Professor Callahan like he did. 

Soon enough, we are soon shown Professor Callaghan's picture. It was a memorial and funeral service as candles had been lit and candles were left in honor and memory of the man as he had died from the fire, and where the fire seemed to do damage to the school which would take weeks to repair. The girl Tadashi ran into him soon rushed to him and hugged him. Tadashi then frowned as he hugged her, feeling just as emotional as she did. Drell knew this had to be hard for everyone.

"I'm so sorry." Cherry told the others.

Felicity nodded in agreement with her mother.

"As am I." Forte said.

"Thank you all," Tadashi replied. "I haven't had this kind of pain in about ten years." 

Soon enough, the funeral and memorial service were done. Tadashi just let out a sharp sigh as he was the most emotional since he was a student of Professor Callahan's. He did seem to eventually move on from what had happened. 

"Hmm... What to do now since Tadashi's going to live?" Akito asked Drell since he did what he had to do.

Drell shrugged. "Go home?" 

"Then why does something inside me tell me that I should stay?" Akito asked.

"Stay as in live here from now on or stay here a bit longer?" Drell asked. 

"A bit longer." Akito said.

"Welllll... If you really want to..." Drell replied. 

"I do, Drell, I think I should." Akito told him.

"Alright." Drell shrugged.

"Um, you can tell the others if you want." Akito said.

"I doubt your mother would let you stay here all alone." Drell smirked.

"Would you just tell them?" Akito asked.

"Well, since I have your permission, I will." Drell smirked as he soon walked off. 

"Thanks." Akito said.

Drell took off his bandanna.

"Hey!" Akito glared.

Drell then ruffled up his hair with a smirk before walking off. Akito simply rolled his eyes at Drell.

"All right, I have some news." Drell told the families.

"You're getting fired?" Cherry smirked.

"No!" Drell glared before looking straight-faced again. "Akito is going to stay here for a while longer." 

"WHAT?!" Mo glared. "He better not be here alone!"

"Mo, your son is old enough to take care of himself." Drell rolled his eyes. He soon went wide-eyed as he was pulled in by his shirt by Mo.

"You listen to me!" Mo glared at him. "I am Akito's mother, and if he needs an escort... HE BETTER DARN WELL HAVE ONE!"

"Sheesh, Mo!" Drell replied. "Calm down!" He soon got nervous as Mo used The Stare on him. "What if I stayed here with him?" Drell soon suggested.

"You?!" Mo replied.

"Hey, I've been watching you guys since you were babies," Drell reminded. He soon saw that her stare wasn't leaving. "Mo, what do you want me to do?" Drell groaned as Mo wasn't giving up on him. 

Mo began to think up an idea before the two of them looked at Atticus. Atticus looked around and then looked back.

"Hey, jerk, I think they want your help." Cherry said.

"Stop calling me a jerk! You know I'm not!" Atticus complained.

"Well, still." Cherry replied. 

"Come on, when was the last time it was just you and Akito?" Drell asked Atticus.

Atticus soon paused to think about it as he had quite a demanding job being a detective and was often called away from home and soon looked back. "Well... If it'll make Mo happy, I'll stay with Akito here." He then said after thinking it over. 

Mo soon let Drell go after hearing that. Drell seemed to drop to the floor before standing back up and dusting himself clean.

"So, where are you gonna go then?" Atticus asked him.

"Eh, I think I'm gonna help Ambrose with some tutoring," Drell replied. "He's a brilliant boy, but he's so lazy. Can you believe he doesn't tell me or Hilda anything until the last minute?"

"Gee, that must be infuriating." Cherry deadpanned. 

"Oh, you have no idea." Drell said.

Atticus, Cherry, and Mo shared deadpan glances with each other before looking back at him. Akito soon came out to see the adults as it looked like they were getting ready to leave. Well, most of them anyway. 

"What's going on, Dad?" Akito asked.

"We're gonna have some Father/Son time." Atticus smiled. 

"Really?!" Akito beamed. "No cases out of the country, no babysitter, just you and me?!"

"That's right." Atticus smiled down at his son.

Akito soon jumped over and hugged his father. Atticus smiled as he hugged Akito back. Once the others left, the rest of this adventure would continue with just those two.

"I'll call you when we get home!" Mo called out.

"Bye!" Atticus and Akito called out as the others went back home while they stayed behind as they would stay with the Hamadas.

Cherry gave a small smirk and wave.

"Oh, Akito, I'm so proud that you came in to save Professor Callahan and Tadashi." Atticus told his younger son.

"Yeah, but I couldn't save both of them; only one of them." Akito frowned.

"Oh, Akito..." Atticus frowned back, but he wasn't angry or upset that Akito couldn't do that. "It's okay."

"I just feel like I failed while also succeeding; I mean, I did save Tadashi, but I couldn't save Professor Callaghan." Akito frowned.

Atticus frowned back as he tried to cheer up his son.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime later, we are shown the Hamada brothers' room. Tadashi smiled once he saw a group message of the others sending him messages, relieved that he was okay, and where he was relieved for this too, but was still sad about Professor Callaghan's death.

"Hey..." Cass smiled as she came upstairs.

"Hey, Aunt Cass." Hiro and Tadashi replied.

"Mrs. Matsuda's in the café. She's wearing something super inappropriate for an 80-year-old," Cass smiled as she came with plates of food for her nephews. "That always cracks you up. You should come down."

"Maybe later." Hiro told his aunt.

"Oh. The university called again," Cass said as she soon opened up the blinds to let some light in. "It's been a few weeks since classes started, but they said it's not too late to register."

"Okay, thanks." Hiro replied.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks Aunt Cass." Tadashi added.

"I'll think about it." Hiro said softly.

"Never thought they'd get so tore up over losing a teacher." Atticus commented.

"Well, Robert Callaghan was a brilliant guy." Akito told him.

"That's true." Atticus had to admit.

Cass soon left Hiro and Tadashi alone in the room after trading plates.

"Hey... It'll be okay, Hiro..." Tadashi tried to soothe his little brother.

"Yeah, but there's no one that could ever replace Professor Callaghan." Hiro sighed.

"I've felt the same way about Professor Xavier." Atticus commented.

Akito nodded as he had heard about what happened to Professor Xavier.

"You knew Professor Xavier, sir?" Tadashi asked.

"Why, yes," Atticus smiled. "I was an honorary student of his. Logan and I are almost like brothers."

"It's true," Akito said. "As well as He-Man."

"I love that we got to tell him and She-Ra about Christmas." Atticus smiled as that was a special adventure.

"Your lives sound like an adventure." Tadashi said.

"Tadashi, you have no idea." Akito smiled.

Hiro soon saw he had a video message from Go-Go and the others.

"I'll let you get that." Atticus replied.

"Uh, thanks, Detective Fudo." Hiro said as he decided to open the message.

"Hi, Hiro." The group greeted from the message.

"We wanted to check on you and see how you and Tadashi were doing." Honey Lemon said.

"We wish you were here, buddy." Wasabi added.

"Hiro, if I could have only one superpower right now, it would be the ability to crawl through this camera, and give you a big hug." Fred smiled.

Hiro soon turned his computer off.

"It's going to be okay, Hiro." Akito promised.

"He's right..." Tadashi agreed as he was the adult between them.

Hiro soon picked up his bot to put it away so it wouldn't be a reminder of Professor Callaghan's death.

"Hiro?" Tadashi frowned to his brother.

One of the pieces from the bot soon fell on Hiro's foot.

"Oh, Hiro," Akito frowned. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Ow!" Hiro winced from the pain from his foot.

This activated a familiar robot.

"You okay?" Tadashi asked.

"Fine..." Hiro groaned from the pain.

Baymax soon came over towards Hiro since he was in pain. "Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." He then greeted.

"Uh, Tadashi, did you bring Baymax here?" Akito asked.

"I don't remember taking him anywhere." Tadashi replied.

"Baymax, we didn't know you were still active." Hiro commented.

"I heard a sound of distress," Baymax told Hiro. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine." Hiro shrugged.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked Hiro.

"A zero? I'm okay, really," Hiro smiled bashfully as he got off of his bed. "Thanks, you can shrink now."

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax asked, reaching out to touch the injured body part.

"That's okay. No touching. I'm fine..." Hiro told him, going backwards, but slipped between his desk and the bed space, getting stuck. "Ow."

"Ooh, that's a tight squeeze," Akito winced nervously. "Maybe one of us should try helping you out of there."

"You have fallen." Baymax stated to Hiro.

"Uh, thanks, Baymax." Tadashi said to his robot.

Hiro soon reached out, but broke his shelf which made many items fall onto him.

"On a scale of 1 to--" Baymax began to ask, but had to start over each time Hiro got hit. "On a scale--On a sca--On a scale of 1 to 10--On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

Tadashi soon helped Hiro out of his tight spot so then nothing else would fall on his little brother. Hiro groaned slightly.

"You all right?" Akito asked.

"I'm fine..." Hiro groaned.

"It is all right to cry." Baymax told Hiro.

"I'm not crying." Hiro replied.

"I will scan you now." Baymax told Hiro.

"Uh, it's okay, really, Hiro really did just stub his--" Akito started.

"Scan complete. You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence," Baymax replied as he scanned the boy. "Diagnosis: puberty." 

"I think I need to reprogram a little." Tadashi muttered to himself.

"Seems like it to me." Akito said.

"Okay, time to shrink now." Hiro nervously told Baymax.

"You should expect an increase in body hair, especially on your face, chest, armpits, and--" Baymax began to explain about puberty.

"Okay, it's time for you to shrink." Akito told Baymax.

"You may also experience strange and powerful new urges." Baymax continued.

"Baymax, power down." Tadashi told his robot.

Baymax soon did what he said which made Akito and Hiro annoyed. Although, Baymax stopped midway as he noticed something moving.

"Sorry about that, guys..." Tadashi said.

"You really went all out on this, didn't you?" Akito asked.

"Well... To be honest... I wanted someone to take good care of Hiro for me if anything would happen to me." Tadashi said to him.

"I hear something almost like a machine moving, only it's small." Atticus said.

"I think I hear it too..." Akito agreed.

Hiro and Tadashi began to take a look.

Hiro soon took his jacket out from under his bed and reached into the pocket to find one of his Micro-bots. "My Micro-bot?" he then asked in surprise. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Hmm... Seems to be trying to go somewhere." Akito said.

"The thing is attracted to the other micro-bots, but that's impossible," Hiro frowned as he then sealed up his stray Micro-bot. "They were destroyed in the fire. Dumb thing's broken."

"We don't know unless we take it with us and follow to where it's pointing." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah?" Hiro shrugged. "Why doesn't Baymax take it to where it wants to go then?"

"Ow." Akito smirked as he reactivated Baymax.

Baymax soon came back. "Hello, I am Baymax--" he then began his intro.

"Baymax, we need you to take this micro-bot and find out where it's trying to go." Akito interrupted as he showed the active micro-bot.

"I shall leave at once." Baymax replied as he went to do as Akito told him which seemed easier than it sounded.

This made Hiro and Tadashi panic as Baymax was leaving the Lucky Cat Café.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that." Akito said sheepishly.

Cass smiled as a customer came inside as they rushed downstairs, and she looked surprised. "Boys?"

"Hey, Aunt Cass!" Hiro smiled nervously. 

"Wow, you're up, and--" Cass replied.

"And we're off to get Hiro to the institute." Akito spoke up.

"So, are you registering for school?" Cass smiled hopefully.

"Oh, yeah, totally, and Akito's gonna come with us." Tadashi smiled nervously.

"And I'm gonna go with them to make sure they make it to their school safely." Atticus added.

"Okay, special dinner tonight," Cass beamed as she hugged Hiro and Tadashi out of excitement. "I'll whip up some chicken wings. You know, with the hot sauce that makes our faces numb. Akito, do you like chicken wings?" she then asked.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"Okay, sounds good." Hiro smiled.

"Last hug." Cass smiled back as she hugged her nephews one last time and walked off.

"All right, let's go." Tadashi told the others.

The four of them soon rushed out to try and catch up to Baymax. Baymax was seen walking down the street with the Micro-bot at hand.

"Baymax!" Hiro called out as he ran through the crowd.

"Wait up!" Akito added.

"Man, where's Sonic when you need him?" Atticus huffed slightly.

"There he is, on the tram!" Tadashi pointed out.

They soon began to go after the tram.

"This is the craziest chase of my life." Atticus commented.

"Heh, you too, Dad?" Akito replied as they ran.

However, once they made it to the tram, Baymax was gone. 

"Are you kidding me?!" Atticus and Akito cried out together.

They soon left the tram and went up the steps to go and look for the marshmallow robot as it almost seemed hopeless. They soon saw Baymax and continue to follow after him.

"Baymax!" Hiro called out as they ran after the robot.

"Couldn't you make him easy to chase after?!" Akito complained to Tadashi.

"I didn't know he'd be this hard to keep up with." Tadashi replied.

Hiro soon accidentally slipped on the ground, crashing into a cat.

"Eh, you okay, Hiro?" Akito asked.

"I'm fine..." Hiro groaned. "Did you see Baymax?"

"He's in that alley." Atticus pointed out.

The four of them soon ran towards Baymax, not wanting to lose him again.

"You guys run like this all the time?" Hiro panted to Atticus and Akito.

"I like to jog every morning before breakfast." Akito smiled.

"That would explain your super-strength." Tadashi said.

"Well, that's another story, but thank you for noticing." Akito smirked.

They soon caught up to Baymax as he was in front of an abandoned building.

"Looks like an old rundown factory." Atticus commented.

"Baymax... Are you crazy?!" Hiro panted. "What are you doing?!"

"I found where your tiny robot wants to go." Baymax told Hiro.

"It wanted to go here?" Akito asked.

"I told you, it's broken," Hiro told Baymax as he took the bot. "It's not trying to go--"

The Micro-bot seemed to twitch inside of the glass.

"It's like a bug trying to get out the window." Akito commented.

"If it's trying to get into this building, then someone must be inside." Tadashi said.

"Exactly, but the door is locked." Akito replied, seeing a locked chain on the doors.

"There is a window." Baymax informed as he looked up.

They soon went up to the window to get inside.

"Please proceed with caution," Baymax warned. "A fall from this height could cause bodily harm."

"I thought Mom was staying home." Akito joked.

The boys and Atticus were soon inside, but Baymax got stuck in the window.

"I guess we'll have to go without him." Tadashi guessed.

"Excuse me while I let out some air." Baymax told them.

"You do that..." Akito replied.

Baymax began to deflate.

Hiro looked to his Microbot as it was trying to go somewhere, pointing in a certain direction. "Are you done?" he then groaned to the robot.

"Yes..." Baymax replied.

"Great." Akito sighed.

Hiro and Tadashi soon pulled Baymax inside.

"It will take me a moment to reinflate." Baymax then said.

"Take your time." Atticus said.

"Just keep it down." Hiro told Baymax as they went to explore.

"Yeah, because we're not sure if the person in here is harmless." Atticus said.

Akito cracked his knuckles as he looked ready for anything.

"You're so my son." Atticus chuckled to that.

Baymax started to reinflate as Hiro, Tadashi, Akito, and Atticus started to make their way inside the warehouse.

It seemed quiet. Too quiet. They passed by a corner and saw someone inside of one part, but they quickly hid away. Hiro soon took out a broom for protection as he came back out.

'Why is it always too quiet in situations like this?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Stay close together." Tadashi whispered.

Everyone else nodded and they soon went to explore as Hiro came towards what looked like a top-secret base.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed before looking with his telescopic/X-ray vision. "No people, but I see mechanical arms."

"That's helpful." Akito said.

"Are you guys human?" Tadashi asked in a bit of surprise.

"Let's just say we're no ordinary humans." Akito said.

Hiro and Tadashi looked very curious.

"But that's not important right now." Atticus then said.

Hiro soon saw something, and came to take a closer look as he saw his micro-bots being moved on a conveyor belt into a bucket. "My micro-bots?" The young teenager asked out of confusion.

"Why would they be here?" Akito wondered.

Hiro soon looked over to see more and more barrels. "Someone's making more..." he then frowned to that before looking to the wall to see plans of some kind. 

"Hiro?" Baymax called which startled the boy at first.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Hiro told him.

"My hands are equipped to defibrillate." Baymax said, rubbing his hands together before they glowed and he was about to put them on his chest.

"Uh, that's fine, Baymax, he's okay." Tadashi nervously told his robot.

"Yeah, it's just an expression." Atticus added.

"Again, sorry about that, guys." Tadashi said.

The micro-bot soon seemed to be freaking out inside of the glass.

"Uh, why is the micro-bot freaking out?" Akito asked.

"Um, maybe it has something to do with them?" Atticus suggested, pointing behind the boys.

The other micro-bots were soon stacking right behind them. 

"Oh, no." Baymax said.

"You said it." Akito said.

"Let's go!" Tadashi cried out.

They soon began to run, but Baymax waddled slowly.

"Oh, come on!" Hiro complained to that. 

"I am not fast." Baymax replied.

"No kidding!" Akito told him as he rushed him.

They soon came to the door.

"Kick it down!" Hiro told Baymax since the door was stuck. "Punch it!"

Baymax soon tried to do that, but it had no effect whatsoever.

"Oh, come on!" Akito complained.

Atticus soon cracked his knuckles and neck as he looked ready to break the door down his own way. "Let a man handle this, boys." he then smirked.

"You better get out of Dad's way." Akito suggested to Baymax, Hiro, and Tadashi.

Baymax, Hiro, and Tadashi soon got out of Atticus's way. 

Atticus took a deep breath, and yelled out before going against the door like when he was in high school football. "CHAAAARGE!" And where, due to his strength, there was a human-sized hole where the doors were.

Hiro and Tadashi felt blown away.

"Come on!" Atticus told them while Akito followed after his father.

The remaining three then began to follow suit. 

"Dad, that was so cool!" Akito laughed.

"I got that from football practice in high school." Atticus smiled.

They were soon at the police station, telling an officer everything that happened.

"I feel like they're not gonna believe us." Akito said.

"All right, let me get this straight," The police officer behind the desk said, looking at them. "A man in a Kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots?"

"Micro-bots!" Hiro corrected.

"...Micro-bots." The police officer then repeated.

"Yeah, and he was controlling them telepathically with a neurotransmitter." Hiro told the police officer.

"So, Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you, and Balloon Man?" The police officer replied.

"I know it sounds strange, but it's true." Tadashi replied.

Baymax soon took out a piece of tape as his other arm had deflated, and he patched himself.

"Did you file a report when your flying robots were stolen?" The police officer asked Hiro.

"No, I thought they were all destroyed!" Hiro replied. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Baymax was there too! Tell him--"

"Yes, Officer," Baymax told the police officer. "Hiro is telling the tru...." he then began to drone and sound like he was losing it. 

"Oh, man, his battery must be lowering." Tadashi guessed.

"Then we better get him back to his charger." Akito said.

The police officer glanced.

"Don't you judge us!" Atticus said to him, a bit irked.

"Look, how about we call these boys' parents?" The police officer told him.

"What?!" Hiro and Tadashi asked.

"Just write down your name and number, and we can--" The police officer began as he took out a clipboard, about to give it to the boys, though, they were suddenly gone with the tape.

They were soon seen outside the police station.

"Cops... What're they good for, am I right?" Atticus huffed.

"Dad!" Akito pouted.

"Well, it's true sometimes," Atticus replied. "At least your Aunt Cherry says I'm a better detective than Bullock from Gotham City."

"She's not wrong," Akito smiled before staying focused. "Anyways, we have to get Baymax back to his charger."

"Come on, we have to help Baymax out then," Tadashi said to them. "He can be quite unstable when he's losing battery."

"Then let's get going." Atticus said.

"Careful now." Tadashi said as they went to help take Baymax back home to recharge.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a lot of time, but they were finally able to get back to the Lucky Cat Café.

"Sorry that took so long, Dad and I are usually pretty quick." Akito said to the Hamada brothers.

"We can tell." Tadashi replied.

"Hmm... Trying to hide a giant robot from a female guardian and any suspecting characters..." Atticus said. "I know I've seen this somewhere before."

"One of us should distract your aunt." Akito told the Hamada brothers.

"Boys? You home, sweetie?" Cass's voice was heard.

"Uh..." Hiro and Tadashi stammered.

"Hey, Cass, why doesn't someone help you with dinner?" Atticus suggested.

"I'd really like the help," Cass's voice smiled. "Thank you, Atticus."

Atticus soon came up the stairs with Hiro.

"Oh, I thought I heard you." Cass then smiled to her nephew.

Atticus soon came upstairs all the way and decided to help Cass cook some dinner.

"Where's Tadashi?" Cass asked.

"Uh, I think someone had to talk to him about something for school." Hiro smiled nervously.

"It's true." Atticus added.

"Well, all right, get ready to have your face melted." Cass smiled.

"Uh, have anything for dessert?" Atticus asked her quickly.

"Hm... I suppose I could make dessert too." Cass replied.

"Great." Atticus said.

"Okay, Hiro, sit down and tell us everything." Cass smiled until she saw her younger nephew was gone before coming back to the stairs.

"Uh... The thing is... Since I registered so late, I gotta lot of school stuff to catch up on." Hiro smiled nervously.

"And as we all know rest is very important." Atticus added before they heard something going on upstairs.

Cass glanced upstairs, a bit curiously. "What was that?"

"Uh, Mochi?" Akito suggested. "Ooh, that darn cat!"

Suddenly, Mochi came by them and mewed with a small smile.

'Oh, come on!' Akito thought to himself.

"At least take some plates for the road, and make sure that Tadashi gets some too." Cass smiled.

Hiro soon tossed Mochi upstairs with a nervous smile as he came towards his aunt.

"Don't work too hard." Cass beamed as she gave him a plate.

"Oh, I'll make sure he doesn't." Akito smiled nervously.

"Uh, thanks for understanding." Hiro added.

Cass smiled, a bit obliviously as she continued to cook with Atticus's help. The boys soon went upstairs.

Baymax was soon seen petting Mochi.

"Man, he acts like a drunk when he's low on battery." Akito commented.

"Well, after his battery is charged up, he'll no longer act like that." Tadashi told him as he got the charger in place.

Akito then smiled to Tadashi. Once being put to charge, Baymax slowly inflated and was silent briefly.

Hiro groaned and collapsed onto his bed before looking to his micro-bot. "This doesn't make any sense..." he muttered.

"Who was that guy? And how did he get your micro-bots before the fire and why is he making more?" Akito asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Hiro sighed.

"Excuse me, guys." Tadashi said as he went by his bed.

"Go ahead... But... If I may know, what're you gonna do?" Akito asked.

"Just some sit-ups." Tadashi smiled as he got on the floor by his bed, showing he liked exercise too.

"While you're doing that, we'll be doing some research." Akito said.

"Fine by me." Tadashi smiled.

"Nice to see someone who likes to exercise as much as I do," Akito smiled back to that. "My brother usually just sleeps in or does his own thing." 

"Really? With a brother like you, I'm surprised he doesn't keep up with your strength." Tadashi said.

"Yeah, I guess it's just not Vincent's thing." Akito shrugged. 

They soon saw Hiro on his computer, looking serious while doing research. Akito then came beside Hiro to help out like a good friend would.

"Let me know if you guys find anything." Tadashi said between grunts.

"No problem, Tadashi," Akito replied. "I feel like whoever did this also might have something to do with that fire."

Baymax soon did another scan on Hiro and where he had different results. Atticus soon came upstairs.

"Dad, I thought you were with Miss Cass?" Akito asked.

"There's a movie on, I think she's gonna be preoccupied for a while." Atticus chuckled. 

"Yeah, once a movie is on, Aunt Cass will be preoccupied for hours." Tadashi said while doing sit-ups

"That explains a lot." Atticus chuckled. 

"Baymax, are you scanning Hiro again?" Akito asked.

"Looks like it..." Atticus commented.

"What are you doing?" Hiro complained to Baymax. 

'Why was he scanning Hiro?' Akito thought to himself.

"I am sorry about the fire." Baymax said.

"It's okay, it was an accident." Hiro shrugged. 

"Or was it?" Atticus asked.

"Hm?" Hiro blinked, as he then looked over to his micro-bot on his bed and decided to check it out. "At the showcase, that guy in the mask stole my micro-bots, and set the fire to cover his tracks."

"And he was trying to take Tadashi down with him!" Akito then added. 

Tadashi saw the look Hiro had now that they knew the fire wasn't an accident.

"We gotta catch that guy." Hiro said in determination. 

"What will we do after that?" Akito asked.

"Uh... Well..." Hiro paused at first, a bit unsure.

"Baymax, mind doing another scan on Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"Hey!" Hiro pouted.

Baymax soon did another scan on the younger Hamada brother.

"What're the results this time?" Atticus asked.

"I sense pain in Hiro, but not a physical one." Baymax replied.

"Emotional one?" Akito guessed.

"I would have to guess so." Baymax said as he couldn't feel feelings as a robot.

"Like I said, if anything happened to me, I wanted Baymax to take good care of Hiro for me." Tadashi said.

"Again, smart thinking." Atticus replied.

"It's mostly... Burning." Baymax said.

"I'm a bit angry with whoever did what happened." Hiro replied about the man who stole his technology and set the showcase on fire that almost killed Tadashi.

"Well, the next time we see that guy, we'll need to upgrade Baymax." Akito said.

"I don't know who he is, but whoever he is, he will pay for this." Tadashi promised, a bit firmly.

"Just as long as we turn him over to the police." Atticus said.

"If only we knew who he was," Akito said. "Dad, I think we need some detective help."

"And luckily one of us is a detective." Atticus smiled.

"Mm-hmm!" Akito smiled back.

"You sure your aunt won't notice?" Tadashi asked.

"Someone could break into the house, and she probably would just ask them to keep it down." Tadashi chuckled about his aunt's love for her movies.

"Good thing there's no one breaking in." Akito chuckled back.

They soon went to sneak downstairs as the lights were off and Cass stroked Mochi as they watched a movie. This was easy due to the movie being on as Cass seemed captivated by it. Baymax looked curious of the movie, and looked like he wanted to watch too, but Hiro pulled him away.

They were soon in the garage.

"All right, this should be easy enough with someone of my expertise." Atticus smiled as they came into the garage.

"Yes, it should." Akito said.

Baymax soon stood to them.

"If we're gonna catch that guy, you need some upgrades." Hiro told Baymax.

"And that means we'll need to install fighting moves." Akito said.

"Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked Hiro.

"Absolutely." Hiro replied.

"Now this looks promising." Akito smirked as they finished the scan and went to work on Baymax's fighting moves.

"This way, Baymax will be able to fight back whoever is behind that mask." Atticus said.

"Right." Akito replied as he worked with Hiro on that part.

"Your dad's so cool." Hiro said to Akito.

"He sure is." Akito smiled.

Hiro soon downloaded old karate movies to help adapt into Baymax's database to help him fight.

"Now, let's take care of this." Hiro smiled, poking Baymax's belly.

Baymax looked down and then poked himself as he wobbled like gelatin. Akito looked curious as to why Baymax did that.

"Monkey see, Monkey do." Atticus phrased.

Hiro began to do some research on some new clothes and cool looking outfits to help make Baymax look cool while working with Akito at the computer, and Tadashi did whatever he could to help them, though they were pretty good on their own.

After some time, Baymax's new look was ready as well as his fighting moves.

"I think we're dressed for success," Tadashi said. "At least, that's what Honey Lemon would say."

Baymax was soon dressed like he was in a special kind armor, though it seemed to be a tight fit. "I have some concerns," he said to the guys after getting dressed up. "This armor may undermine my non-threatening, huggable design."

"It's so then it can protect you from the micro-bots' attacks." Akito said.

"Yeah," Hiro added. "You look sick."

"I cannot be sick," Baymax replied. "I am a robot."

"It's just an expression." Tadashi replied back.

'Data transfer complete.' The computer informed.

"Oh, good!" Akito smiled to that.

Hiro typed on the computer, and took out the flash drive before marking it, and after marking it, they placed the flash drive right next to Tadashi's flash drive.

"Uh, Tadashi, you don't mind, right?" Akito asked.

"Of course not." Tadashi reassured that he was okay with that.

"Whew, that's good," Akito smiled. "So then let's test out his new flash drive."

"Good idea." Tadashi said.

Akito smiled as Tadashi smiled back to him.

"I fail to see how karate makes me a better healthcare companion." Baymax stated.

"You want to keep me healthy, don't you?" Hiro smirked before taking out a plank of wood to the robot. "Punch this."

Baymax then struck a karate pose and soon punched the piece of wood right in half.

"Perfect!" Atticus smiled.

"Next, Karate Chop!" Akito added.

Baymax came to a table that had three planks on it and he soon chopped them right up.

"It's the Karate Bot!" Akito laughed out of excitement.

"Alright, now, Side Kick!" Tadashi smiled.

Baymax soon kicked a wooden crate to the side.

"Knife Hand!" Hiro beamed.

Baymax seemed to slide his hand against wooden planks like a blade.

"Back kick!" Atticus smiled.

Baymax then kicked some tables over, shattering them on impact.

"Gummy Bears!" Hiro beamed.

"Gummy Bears?" Atticus and Akito repeated out of confusion.

Baymax soon came to a vending machine to get a pack of Gummy Bears for Hiro.

"Um, okay?" Akito said, looking slightly confused. "What are the gummy bears for?"

"What? I got the munchies." Hiro defended.

"Fair enough," Akito shrugged. "Anyways, after he gets your gummy bears, we'll get back to the warehouse so then we can confront that Kabuki masked guy."

"Uh, right." Hiro said to that.

"I'm sure I can find out more about this guy if we maybe see him again," Atticus replied. "He's a suspect in this mysterious case of the burning showcase."

"As soon as we see him again, we'll be able to question him." Akito said.

"That's a good kid." Atticus smiled.

Akito smiled back to his father.

They soon went back to the warehouse as Baymax continued his training like a karate student, but when they got inside, it was completely empty.

"Show us what you have learned, O Huggable One." Akito said like a wise sensei.

Baymax nodded and soon practiced the moves he had learned from their training and downloading into his system.

'That is impressive.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Yeah! Fist bump!" Hiro beamed and held out his fist to Baymax.

"'Fist Bump' is not in my fighting database." Baymax replied.

"It's not a fighting move." Atticus said.

"Yeah, it's something people sometimes do when they're excited or pumped up." Hiro added while trying to demonstrate.

"It's like James all over again." Akito chuckled, remembering when they first met James, Amber, and Sofia, and he tried to teach James how to fist bump with him.

"You said it." Atticus said.

Hiro soon tried to do a special handshake with Baymax, though it took some time since the robot didn't understand it. "Hey, now you're getting it." he then smiled.

"I will add 'Fist Bump' to my care-giving matrix." Baymax told Hiro. 

"All right," Hiro smiled. "Let's go get that guy."

"Agreed." Akito said.

They soon began to move out to carry out their plan for possible revenge.

"Come on!" Tadashi told Baymax as they rushed down the streets as it was night time.

Of course, with Baymax being as fast as he was, it wasn't that fast. A van seemed to be following them as they ran down the streets.

"This way." Akito said as they continued to go back to where they were earlier that night.

Once in front of the door of the warehouse, Baymax kicked the door down.

"I could've done that, but very good, Baymax." Atticus approved.

"Dad!" Akito chuckled to that.

"Get him, Baymax!" Hiro called out, but... The warehouse appeared to be empty. "We're too late."

"We've still got your micro-bot, and with it, we'll be able to know where he is." Tadashi said.

Hiro soon took out the micro-bot as it was trying to go somewhere.

"Uh, come on, this way then." Akito said as they followed the micro-bot as Hiro held onto it, and it past some crates, and out into the ocean.

"Looks like the docks." Atticus commented.

Hiro kept running, but then yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by his hood.

"Always wait one hour after eating before swimming." Baymax told Hiro, keeping him from going into the water.

"That's strange, the micro-bot seems to want to go out into the ocean." Tadashi said.

The micro-bot soon flew right out of its container.

"And there it goes!" Akito gasped.

Hiro narrowed his eyes as the micro-bot suddenly flew away, and something seemed to be coming out from the fog.

"We better hide." Akito said.

They quickly went to hide with Baymax so that they couldn't be seen and see who was coming. A certain man in a mask was soon shown with the micro-bots taking him over the water and onto the dock, splashing a little.

"Your heart rate is increasing dramatically." Baymax told Hiro.

"Alright, Baymax, time to use those upgrades." Tadashi said.

Baymax then raised one of his hands, but headlights shined on them.

"Oh, no!" Akito panicked at first.


	8. Chapter 8

The van drove over, but the headlights came off, and inside, it was just Honey Lemon, Go-Go, Wasabi, and Fred.

"What the--? What are you guys doing here?" Akito asked.

"We could ask you the same thing, man." Wasabi replied.

"Oh, uh, you know, just taking a walk," Hiro smiled nervously. "Helps my pubescent mood swings."

"Is that Baymax?" Wasabi soon asked.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"Uh... Why is he wearing carbon fiber underpants?" Go-Go asked as she took a look.

"I also know karate." Baymax told her.

"Uh, you guys need to go." Hiro nervously told them.

"No, don't push us away, Hiro. We're here for you," Honey Lemon told him in comfort. "That's why Baymax contacted us."

Akito soon looked back to the Kabuki masked guy and where he saw that he heard them.

"Those who suffer a loss, require support from friends and loved ones," Baymax stated. "Who would like to share their feelings first?"

"Eek!" Akito gasped and quickly shushed them. "Shh, you guys!"

"Ooh, I do." Fred spoke up.

"Guys, really, keep it down." Akito whispered.

"I'll go," Fred said as he seemed to ignore Akito. "My name is Fred, and it has been 30 days since my last--Holy mother of Megazon!" 

The masked man and the micro-bots were soon shown with the crates, lifting them to find the group hiding.

"Am I the only one seeing this?!" Fred asked nervously.

"Nope." Atticus said.

The crate was soon thrown down which made a loud scream come out.

"Don't worry, girls, we got this." Akito said.

"That wasn't us." Go-Go muttered.

"Then who was it?" Akito asked.

Wasabi shivered a little as everyone looked at him as he was the one who screamed.

"Ohh." Akito said, cupping his mouth with a small snicker.

"Go!" Hiro told the others as Baymax held up the crate. "Baymax, get him!"

"Everyone else to the van!" Atticus added.

Go-Go soon took Hiro's hand and rushed with him.

"Hiro, you should get out of the way so you don't get hurt." Tadashi told his younger brother.

"He's right." Akito said.

"Come on! Baymax can handle that guy!" Hiro replied.

Baymax soon flew in the sky like a beach ball and then landed right on top of the van. "Oh, no." The robot uttered out once he landed.

The masked man soon rose from underneath the micro-bots, looking quite menacing.

"Hit it, Wasabi!" Tadashi told the driver.

Wasabi then began to drive the van in reverse.

"Hiro, Tadashi, Akito, Mr. Fudo, explanation now." Go-Go told the four males.

"He stole my micro-bots, he started the fire, we don't know who he is!" Hiro replied.

"That's all we can say really." Tadashi added.

The micro-bots were soon coming right at them.

"Baymax! Palm-Heel Strike!" Akito called out. "I feel like I'm in a Pokemon battle now."

Baymax soon did what Akito told him.

"Drive!" Atticus told Wasabi.

Wasabi nodded and drove a little faster so they could avoid the masked man and the micro-bots.

"Quick! Hard left!" Tadashi told him.

Wasabi tried to do as told while feeling a lot of pressure.

"I feel like they're not gonna quit anytime soon." Akito said about the micro-bots behind them.

"That mask, the black suit... We're under attack from a super-villain, people!" Fred panicked at first until he sounded excited. "I mean, how cool is that? I mean, it's scary, obviously, but how cool!"

"Sure, when our lives are not in danger." Tadashi said.

Wasabi kept driving until he suddenly stopped.

"Why did we stop?!" Akito complained.

"The light's red!" Wasabi replied.

"Are you kidding?! There are no stoplights in car chases!" Atticus told him.

Luckily, the light quickly changed from red to green which meant that they could keep going as Wasabi continued to drive again. Of course, that didn't stop the chase with the masked man right behind them with the micro-bots.

"Why is he trying to kill us?!" Wasabi cried out before calling out the window to the bad guy behind them. "Why are you trying to kill us?!"

"It's classic villain," Fred replied. "We've seen too much!"

"Oh, yes, a classic villain." Akito said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Honey Lemon smiled bashfully. "We don't know he's trying to kill us."

"Oh, trust me, he is." Atticus told her.

"CAR!" Fred cried out.

They soon looked to see that a car was being thrown at them.

"He's trying to kill us!" Honey Lemon then panicked.

"That's what I'm saying!" Atticus told her. "It's the classic villain move! Kill those who have seen too much or to kill those before they've learned too much than they should know."

Wasabi then did something.

"Did you just put your blinker on?!" Go-Go asked.

"You have to indicate your turn!" Wasabi defended. "It's the law!"

"Are you kidding?! Do you know nothing about car chases?!" Akito asked out of agitation.

"That's. It." Go-Go said as she took her gum out of her mouth, putting it on the dashboard, and she leaned over, taking the wheel. 

The van soon drove off much faster with her at the wheel, even if it scared Wasabi.

"Sorry Wasabi, but when it comes to car chases, it's alright to disobey the law which means going past red lights and not using turn signals." Tadashi told Wasabi.

Wasabi just frowned as he felt uncomfortable about that. Go-Go continued to drive in a rather violent manner, not caring what anyone else had to say. Eventually, the masked man and the micro-bots came right out in front of them.

"Oh, crud!" Akito yelped.

The van soon drove to the side, and they began to fly through the air while Go-Go had a stoic look on her face. They luckily made it onto the bridge above them as the van continued to drive down the street.

"Stop the car!" Hiro told Go-Go. "Baymax, Akito, Tadashi, and Akito's dad, and I can take this guy!"

"Are you crazy?! He has micro-bots under his control!" Akito reminded Hiro. "There is no way we're going to fight off all those Micro-Bots."

There was then a bump and Hiro nearly fell out the door.

"HIRO!" Tadashi cried out, helping his brother. 

"Seat-belts save lives," Baymax told Hiro as he helped and fastened the seat-belt for him. "Buckle up, every time."

"Whew... Thanks, Baymax." Tadashi told his robot.

"It is what I am here for." Baymax replied.

The van seemed to drive so fast that the wheels didn't even touch the ground anymore while they were fleeing from the bad guy. Go-Go then saw railroad tracks and drove through them as it was time for trains to pass which was dangerous for a car.

This made Wasabi panic. "What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing?"

"Oh, crud..." Akito said.

"Did we lose him?" Honey Lemon whimpered. 

The masked man was shown to be on one of the passing trains.

"That guy is unstoppable!" Atticus gasped out of shock.

"How do we stop him?!" Akito yelped.

The micro-bots soon flooded in, but Go-Go didn't let that stop her as she continued to drive as she drove through them.

"Baymax, hold on!" Hiro cried out.

Baymax then did as he was told while they drove through the swarm of micro-bots.

"We're not gonna make it!" Wasabi told Go-Go.

Everyone else began to panic while Go-Go just kept driving. They soon burst through the micro-bots and continued down the road.

"We made it!" Tadashi cried out, a bit surprised.

"Okay, how about slowing down now?" Akito asked as he saw they were heading for water now.

"No promises." Go-Go said.

The car soon splashed through the water, though there was now a crack on the windshield. Everyone else soon panicked and began to hold their breath as the water flooded inside of the van. This wad news for those who weren't mer-folk. The ones who weren't looked in surprise as Akito and Atticus both seemed to glow and they grew mertails. Atticus and Akito soon handled the doors with their strength. The others were very confused, but also panicking.

"Dad, do you think maybe after this, we could turn them into merpeople too?" Akito asked.

"We'll see, now let's get out of this van and help them before they drown now." Atticus replied.

"All right." Akito nodded. 

Atticus and Akito began to help out each of the others to help them up to the surface. Everyone gasped for air once they made it to the surface.

"You guys okay?" Akito asked.

"Are we okay?! Are you okay?!" Tadashi replied from seeing their mertails. 

"We can explain." Atticus told him.

"I told you we'd make it." Honey Lemon smiled wearily to the others. 

"You sure did." Akito said.

"Your injuries require my attention," Baymax stated. "And your body temperatures are low."

"Let's get out of here." Hiro suggested.

"I know a place." Fred smirked. 

"Then why are you smirking?" Akito asked.

"Just trust me on this, okay?" Fred replied. 

"Alright." Akito said.

They soon came to dry land and once they did, Akito and Atticus's legs glowed and their legs came back.

"So... Uh... What's that all about?" Tadashi asked them.

Atticus and Akito began to explain everything.

"No way..." Tadashi said.

"You got a better idea?" Akito smirked.

Tadashi paused and stammered as he couldn't.

"The answer? Magic!" Akito smirked.

"So, magic exists?" Hiro asked.

Atticus sighed as that was a typical reaction. "Yes, I'm also the nephew of King Triton and Queen Athena from Atlantica."

"Amazing." Honey Lemon smiled.

"Well, I'd say you were crazy if I didn't see you guys grow tail-fins like a couple of fish." Tadashi commented.

"I still think they're crazy, but I agree with you there." Go-Go added.

They began to follow Fred.

"Where are we?" Honey Lemon soon asked.

Fred didn't say anything as he walked off and took them to what looked like a mansion.

"Man, it looks bigger than Wayne Manor." Atticus commented.

"But why did Fred take us here?" Akito asked.

Atticus shrugged as he wasn't sure himself.

"Fred, w-where are you going?" Hiro asked.

"Ohh..." Fred replied once he realized he forgot to tell them. "Welcome to mi casa! That's French for 'front door'."

"1: no, it isn't, and 2: what are you talking about?" Akito asked.

"Welcome home, Master Frederick." A butler greeted as he came out the door.

"Heathcliff, my man!" Fred smiled to the butler before fist bumping him as he invited the others inside. "Come on in, guys. We'll be safe in here. Gimme some."

Everyone soon followed Fred inside while Baymax tried to fist bump the butler like the way Hiro taught him.

"So, this is your house?" Akito asked.

"I thought you lived under a bridge." Go-Go added as they came inside.

"Well, technically, it belongs to my parents," Fred replied as he led them to an elevator before clapping his hands which opened the doors. "They're on a vacay on the family island. You know, we should totally go some time. Frolic."

'Whoa.' Akito thought to himself.

They soon came to a room which was very unique and interesting.

"You've got to be kidding me." Go-Go muttered.

Honey Lemon gasped to one creature in the room which had a sign of Fred to himself to not touch.

"If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask, I think this would be the weirdest thing I've seen today." Wasabi commented.

"Same here." Tadashi said.

"So, you don't know about this either?" Akito asked him.

"Not a lot, no." Tadashi replied.

Hiro soon sat down and began to sketch something, and where Baymax soon got on top of him and started to warm up. 

"Uh, Baymax?" Akito called.

"Your body temperature is still low." Baymax told Hiro as he sketched.

"Ohh." Akito smiled.

Baymax soon began to hug Hiro. Atticus chuckled as he took a picture and texted it to Cherry.

"Dad!" Akito chuckled to that.

"Can't help it." Atticus smirked. 

Cherry wasn't doing much and soon answered that as she was by a candlelight at her desk, and then texted back. "It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man." she then replied back to him.

The rest of the group soon came closer to Baymax and felt the warmth from him. Baymax seemed to turn red from the warmth.

"It's like spooning a warm marshmallow..." Fred smiled.

"You said it." Akito smiled back.

"Ah..." Atticus smiled as even he enjoyed it. "It feels like a hug from my mother or Aunt Athena."

"She must've had the best hugs." Akito smiled back, referring to Athena.

"She really did, even if we were in the ocean, she had enough love for everybody around her." Atticus smiled softly.

Hiro was soon done with his sketch.

"What's that, Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"That's what I have to figure out," Hiro replied before showing the paper. "Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?"

"Yes!" Fred replied. "It's a bird!"

"It looks like an insignia of a bird." Akito said.

"The guy in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it." Hiro told the others.

"Apprehending the man in the mask will improve Hiro's emotional state." Baymax stated.

"And I know the emotion Hiro is going through." Atticus said.

"You do?" Akito replied.

"Mm-hmm..." Atticus nodded. "Everyone goes through it at times."

"So then who could be the guy behind the mask?" Akito asked.

"That's a very good question... I'm not sure myself." Atticus replied.

"You guys don't have any enemies, do you?" Akito asked the Hamada brothers.

"No. At least, not that I know of." Tadashi replied.

Akito soon remembered what happened before the fire which was Hiro rejecting Alister's offer.

"How are we gonna apprehend this guy anyway? We don't even know who he is!" Go-Go complained.

"I have a theory." Fred smirked once he had an idea, and brought out a graphic looking comic book.

"I doubt any of these comic book characters are behind the mask." Atticus said.

"Dr. Slaughter MD?" Akito asked, a little disturbed.

"Actually, millionaire weapons designer: Malcolm Chazzletick." Fred chuckled.

"Okay, is there a pattern to these comics that you've shown us?" Atticus asked Fred.

"Yes! Keep going!" Fred replied.

Akito rolled his eyes before finding another comic. "The Annihilator?"

"Behind the mask, industrialist: Reid Axworthy." Fred replied.

"Baron von Destruct?" Akito continued. "Okay, Fred, what's this all about?" he then asked, getting impatient.

"Don't you guys get it? The man in the mask who attacked us is none other than... Voila!" Fred replied as he turned on the TV to show an old face. "Alistair Krei."

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Think about it," Fred replied. "Krei wanted your micro-bots, and you said no, but the rules to apply to a man like Krei."

"There's no way," Hiro said to him. "The guy is too high profile."

"Hmm... I'm not sure how right that could be, but Fred might actually be making some sense." Akito commented.

"He was disappointed when you turned him down." Tadashi told his brother.

"But... We don't know anything about him..." Hiro shrugged.

"His blood type is AB-Negative," Baymax replied. "Cholesterol levels are--"

"You scanned him?" Hiro asked.

"I am programmed to assess everyone's healthcare needs."

"It's true." Tadashi smiled. 

"Yes!" Hiro beamed. "I can use the data from your scan to find him."

"And exactly how are you going to be able to find him? By scanning everyone?" Akito asked.

"No, no, no, no. I... I just have to look for another angle." Hiro replied as he looked at Fred's action figure collection.

"I've been telling you that for years." Tadashi commented.

Hiro grabbed the Mighty Robot doll and then had an idea. "Got it! I'll scan the whole city at the same time. I just have to upgrade Baymax's sensor," he then looked to the other figures before getting another idea. "Actually, if we're gonna catch this guy, I need to upgrade all of you."

"And I like what you're thinking." Atticus said.

"Thank you, sir." Hiro replied.

"Wait... Upgrade who now?" Wasabi asked.

"You." Atticus pointed at him with a smile.

"So should we start?" Akito asked.

"Ooh! I like where this is heading!" Fred beamed.

"We can't go against that guy!" Wasabi replied. "We're nerds!"

"Guys, we want to help, but we're just us." Honey Lemon told Hiro, Tadashi, Atticus, and Akito.

"No. You can be way more." Hiro replied.

"Trust me, I know the X-Men, I've been a student of Charles Xavier's, and I've had many other adventures which taught me to be more than just myself to help in what ever way to be super." Atticus told them.

"Guys, you're my best friends, and I need your support." Tadashi added.

And where since they were his best friends, they couldn't let Tadashi down.

"You are our best friend, Tadashi." Go-Go admitted.

"I'm in." Honey Lemon smiled.

"Can you feel it? You guys, do you feel this?" Fred beamed. "Our origin story begins. We're gonna be superheroes!"

"So, let's get to work." Atticus said.

"I love this guy!" Fred beamed.

Atticus chuckled to him.

And so, they left to get to work to become superheroes to avenge against the masked man. They first had to know where the neurotransmitter for the micro-bots was.

"Everything's on a screen nowadays... Ah, youth..." Atticus sighed playfully. 

Akito rolled his eyes, but laughed a little to his father. Soon enough, Hiro showed them what was in the Kabuki masked guy's mask. 

"There he is..." Akito glared at the sight of the mask. "...If only we could find out who he is under the mask like Superman did to Batman once."

"We get the mask, and he can't control the bots," Hiro added. "Game Over."

Hiro and Tadashi began to work on the outfits. The others began to help in their own way. 

"You think you're gonna wear your Loonatics uniform?" Atticus asked Akito.

"I don't see why not," Akito replied. "It also grows with me, so it'll never be too small." 

"Tech seems more impressive and intelligent than his ancestor." Atticus smirked playfully.

"You got that right." Akito smirked back.

Atticus chuckled as Akito soon took out his Loonatics bracelet and then used it to change into his Loonatics' uniform with a smile, it always felt nostalgic whenever he used it.

'Time to check to see what the others superhero outfits will be.' Atticus thought to himself.

"What about you, Dad?" Akito asked. "You gonna wear something?"

"Hmm... What should I wear?" Atticus smirked playfully. "I dunno... A Power Pony?"

"Come on, be serious." Akito smiled.

"Okay, sorry," Atticus chuckled. "Hmm... Whatya say to Sayia Man making an appearance in this big hero team?"

"Perfect." Akito smiled.

"All right, buddy, I'll see what I can do." Atticus chuckled playfully.

Akito smiled, both amused and excited.

Eventually, everyone else got ready in their own way with their new gadgets and outfits while Tadashi wondered what to do for his.

"Why don't you help Tadashi out a little?" Atticus suggested.

"Okay." Akito smiled before going to help Tadashi figure out what his outfit will be.

"Hmm..." Tadashi pondered.

"Is there anything you really like that stands out?" Akito asked.

"Well, other than science and inventing, I studied karate when I was younger..." Tadashi replied.

"Hmm..." Akito hummed before remembering the so-called fire 'accident'. "How about we go with fire along with karate?"

"Uh... You mean like fire powers?" Tadashi asked. "Is that even possible?"

"With science, yes." Akito nodded.

"Well... I suppose that would be interesting," Tadashi said. "I could have fire powers... Like The Human Torch in the Fantastic Four."

"Yeah, only your suit wouldn't cover with fire; it would just, like, shoot out fire." Akito said.

"That does sound pretty cool." Tadashi smiled.

"Glad ya like it, Tadashi." Akito smiled back as he decided to help him with his own superhero outfit.

And where after some time, Tadashi's superhero outfit was finished. Tadashi soon came back to see it once it was done.

"Ta-da!" Akito smiled as he showed Tadashi the outfit which was a hot red color with orange and yellow designs to resemble flames.

"Whoa!" Tadashi smiled. "It looks like it was from the sun."

"I'd say it's pretty hot like fire there with 27 million degrees Fahrenheit." Akito replied.

"No argument there," Tadashi replied. "I guess all I need now is a name."

"I'd say it's pretty hot like fire there with 27 million degrees Fahrenheit." Akito replied.

"No argument there," Tadashi replied. "I guess all I need now is a name."

"Sunfire..." Tadashi repeated. "It does sound pretty fitting."

"Yes, it does." Akito smiled.

"All right... Sunfire it is." Tadashi decided.

Akito beamed as this was so exciting for him.

"I can't wait to see how Hiro and Baymax's superhero outfits look." Akito smiled.

"Me neither." Tadashi smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and Go-Go were soon getting their own outfits which were very unique in their own way. Honey Lemon wore a pink dress with white linings, dark magenta sleeves and leggings, purple platform heels, and pink armor with a belt to match. She didn't seem to be wearing her glasses, but instead, she wore a purple helmet with orange highlights over her head. 

"That's rather, um, stylish," Akito smiled politely. "Don't you agree, Tadashi?"

"Oh, yeah, it looks really nice on you, Honey Lemon." Tadashi agreed.

"Thanks, you guys," Honey Lemon smiled. "You look great too."

Akito soon saw the looks in their eyes and soon decided to give Tadashi and little push towards Honey Lemon.

"Huh? What?" Tadashi blinked and looked over.

Akito quietly smirked/smiled as he did what he was doing while Honey Lemon admired her new look. Tadashi noticed the smirk and soon blushed as he knew what Akito was up to.

Honey Lemon soon looked to Tadashi. "Oh, hello there." she then smiled, a bit oblivious at first.

"Uh... Hey..." Tadashi smiled to her, though blushing slightly.

Akito soon left the two of them alone.

"Akito...?" Atticus called.

"Yes, Dad?" Akito replied nervously.

"Did you just try to fix two people up who were clearly made for each other?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"Maybe." Akito said while looking away playfully.

"So, Tadashi and Honey Lemon? Hmm... I guess it could work." Atticus then said once he saw the two college students together because of Akito's assistance.

And where soon enough, Honey Lemon noticed the two of them were now alone together and started to blush. Akito and Atticus soon walked off together to check on the others.

Hiro soon helped Go-Go in her new outfit, but she had to work on some balancing. Go-Go now wore a black-and-yellow suit of armor with yellow Maglev discs on her wrists and boots, a matching helmet, and black underclothing with a hint of red linings.

"Nice." Atticus said.

Go-Go pouted as she fell on her butt after standing up.

"Uh, you want some help?" Akito asked, trying not to laugh.

"No, I got it." Go-Go told him as she got back up as she stood back up getting a better balance.

Akito then stepped back a little to give her some room. Go-Go soon skated all around, doing a lot better this time.

"I'd call you a Speed Racer if you were driving a car." Atticus commented.

"Then why don't we call her that since she has those wheels on her shoes?" Akito smiled.

"Speed Racer?" Go-Go replied. "You sure?"

"Yeah!" Akito beamed. "It's perfect for ya!"

"Hmm... Yeah, racers are fast and these wheels do make me go really fast." Go-Go smirked.

Akito smirked back as he was able to help. Go-Go soon skated around and around until grabbing the hose and tied Heathcliff up with it as he stood there, but he didn't seem to be too bothered about it.

"Perfect." Atticus said.

"Uh, you okay there, Heathcliff?" Akito asked.

"I'll be fine, young Master Fudo." Heathcliff replied.

"Yeah, he's okay." Akito smiled to his father.

"He reminds me of Alfred or Jarvis." Atticus smiled back.

"So, who's next?" Akito asked.

"Hmm... Let's check on Baymax." Atticus suggested.

They soon went back to the garage and Hiro began to give Baymax his own new look, and where they liked what they saw. 

"How does it look?" Hiro asked as Baymax now wore red and purple armor.

"Perfect!" Akito smiled. "Hiro, he really looks like a super robot now!"

"That's what I like to hear." Hiro smiled back.

"So, what about your outfit?" Atticus asked Hiro.

"Hmm..." Hiro paused for a moment.

After a while, Hiro stepped out in a new outfit to show Akito and Atticus which was a super-suit made of primarily purple with red accents and black armor, with black clothing underneath that covers most of his body up to his knees, and steel-toe black sneakers with magnetic pads. 

"Heeey... You could be the next Iron Man." Atticus commented.

"Only I can't fly without Baymax." Hiro said.

"Ooh..." Atticus replied. "But still..."

"Have you met Iron Man?" Hiro asked.

"Has Dad met Iron Man? Has Dad met Iron Man?!" Akito asked before laughing and then paused. "Uh, Dad, have you met Iron Man?"

"Who haven't I met?" Atticus teased.

"Fair point." Akito smiled.

"So, nice choice, Hiro." Atticus smiled to the boy.

"Thanks, Mr. Fudo." Hiro smiled back.

Akito and Atticus soon went to check on Wasabi.

Wasabi had a super-suit that was mostly green, almost turquoise armor, accompanied by what appears to be Japanese cropped pants with particular patterns layered over it.

"Hm... That's a good color on you." Akito commented.

"Thanks, I think it's a good color on me too." Wasabi smiled.

"You remind me of one of my old friends." Atticus smiled back.

"Really?" Wasabi asked. "Who?"

"Cyborg from the Teen Titans before he joined the Justice League." Atticus replied.

"Really?" Wasabi smiled.

"Yeah, you just remind me a lot of him." Atticus smiled back.

"Whoa." Wasabi smiled back.

"Head's up!" Akito smirked as he soon tossed a ball in the air.'

Wasabi yelped from that slightly and soon he used his super-suit's abilities to slice the ball in two halves which then landed on the ground.

"Perfect." Akito smiled.

"Thanks." Wasabi smiled back.

"Fred should be the last one." Akito then said.

"By the way, Akito, where'd you get your super-suit?" Wasabi then asked.

"Huh? Oh, this?" Akito smiled. "Believe it or not, but I got this from the future."

"Really?" Wasabi asked.

"This may take a while." Atticus teased about Wasabi's insatiable curiosity.

"Maybe." Wasabi said.

Wasabi was now being trained in his own way as the tennis ball machine shot balls at him and he began to slice them with his super-suit's abilities. He even came up to the machine and sliced it in half as Heathcliff stood there with a mask on to help them practice against the villain.

"Nice." Akito smiled.

"All right... Now... Where's Fred?" Atticus asked.

Fred soon came out in his own outfit which was a lot different from the others. It was like that of a traditional Kaiju monster. The beast's skin has the colors blue and orange with limbs of a lighter shade of blue. On its body are flame-shaped spines and a back covered in spikes. In addition to having black, spiky, claw-like nails, the suit has a tail with similar features, while its head has two sets of horns and three fierce-looking eyes (with the top one acting as Fred's access to vision). Its four-fanged "mouth" is the only opening the suit has.

"Impressive." Akito said.

"That's... Different..." Atticus smiled.

"I knew you'd love it!" Fred laughed out of excitement.

"So, I'm guessing out of the opening comes fire?" Akito guessed.

"Yeah!" Fred beamed. "Isn't it awesome?!"

"It sure is." Akito said.

"Looks like we're about ready." Atticus smiled.

Akito smiled back as they met back with everyone else.

"You guys look great." Atticus told the others once they were in costume.

"Yeah, we do." Fred smiled.

They all smiled to each other.

"Whoo-hoo!" Fred cheered.

"Not bad." Go-Go smirked.

"I love it." Honey Lemon beamed.

"This is a nice improvement." Tadashi added. 

"Anybody else's suit riding up on them?" Wasabi asked.

"You'll get used to it." Akito said.

"Hey, guys! Check this out." Hiro smiled as he led them to follow him.

"Come on then." Akito told the others as they went to go and follow Hiro.

"I'd like to introduce Baymax 2.0!" Hiro smiled.

"Whoa," Tadashi smiled back. "Impressive."

"He's glorious!" Fred gasped from astonishment.

Baymax stepped over, looking intimidating at first, until he waved to say hello, and then saw a butterfly before chasing it.

"He's like a curious cat." Akito said.

"Or a monkey." Atticus added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hiro said as he stopped Baymax. "Stop. Focus."

"You should, Baymax, you're programmed to save other lives now." Tadashi added in agreement with his little brother.

"So, what can he do now?" Atticus asked.

"Show 'em what you got, buddy," Hiro smiled to Baymax. "The first! Show 'em the fist!"

Baymax then held out his fist before twiddling his fingers, thinking he was supposed to fist bump.

"No, not that," Hiro said. "The thing! The other thing!"

Baymax then held out his fist before it charged up and shot out of his arm, striking a statue, and smashing a wall upon impact.

"Whoa!" Akito smiled.

"Rocket Fist make Freddie so happy!" Fred beamed and clapped like an excited child.

Baymax's fist then came back.

"That's just one of his new upgrades!" Hiro smiled back to the others before looking back to the robot. "Baymax, wings."

A set of wings soon came out of Baymax's back.

"No way!" Fred beamed.

"Careful, Hiro." Tadashi warned.

Hiro soon climbed onto Baymax's back and got his hands and feet settled. "Thrusters." he soon said.

Baymax briefly levitated. "I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion." He soon replied to Hiro once a few inches off of the ground.

"I fail to see of how you fail to see of how awesome this is!" Hiro smiled.

"Oh, brother." Tadashi rolled his eyes playfully with a sigh.

"Full thrust!" Hiro told Baymax.

It seemed like they were going to fly, but Baymax soon hit the ground, zipping on the ground, and then flew through the air, over everyone else's head, very narrowly missing them, and soon flew through the sky.

"Whew." Akito sighed.

The citizens soon looked up to the skies to see what was going on as Hiro and Baymax flew through the sky together. Akito and Atticus began to follow them.

"Stay close to me, Akito." Atticus told his son.

"Sure, Dad." Akito replied.

Hiro and Baymax flew together, and it seemed like they were about to crash into a cat statue. 

"Pull up, guys!" Atticus and Akito told them.

"Akito and Mr. Fudo?" Hiro asked.

"PULL UP!" Atticus and Akito cried out.

Luckily, Baymax was able to pull up in time with Hiro on his back.

"Whew." Akito sighed.

"Man, that was a close call, even for me." Atticus commented.

They seemed to go up high.

"Too much thrust! TOO MUCH THRUST!" Hiro yelped.

"Baymax, lower the thrusters!" Akito told the robot.

Baymax soon did that while in flight.

"Uh, okay, you can fly up now!" Akito smiled nervously as it looked like he and Hiro were about to crash against the bridge.

Baymax soon flew and zoomed across the bridge, nearly leaving Atticus and Akito in the dust. Luckily, the two of them used their super-speed. 

"Man, you guys are fast." Hiro said.

"I'm the fastest thing alive." Akito smirked in a Sonic the Hedgehog fashion.

"And what's that make me?" Atticus smirked back.

"Eh... Second place isn't so bad, Dad." Akito teased.

"No, it isn't." Atticus teased back as he was in front of his son.

"Wah!" Akito yelped before laughing and trying to beat him like they were in a race.

A little boy in the back of a car smiled as he played with an action figure until he looked out the window to see what was going on around him. 

"Up, up, up, up, up!" Hiro panicked to Baymax.

Baymax soon did what Hiro told him.

"I think they're gonna stop at the top of the bridge now." Atticus told Akito, seriously this time.

"And hopefully nothing bad will happen." Akito said.

The father and son soon met up at the top of the bridge with Hiro and Baymax.

"Oh, man! Maybe... Maybe enough flying for today," Hiro smiled as he soon began to catch his breath. "What do you say?"

Baymax looked back at Hiro before reporting to him. "Your neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily."

"Which means what?" Hiro asked nervously.

"The treatment is working." Baymax replied.

Atticus and Akito smiled at first before suddenly panicking as Baymax began to drop from the bridge with Hiro.

"Oh, this is bad!" Akito yelped.

Atticus went to go down and help, though Baymax thrust himself over the water, speeding over it while in flight.

"Whew." Atticus and Akito smiled.

"That was a close one." Atticus said.

"I wasn't scared." Akito smiled bravely.

"Neither was I." Atticus said.

"Well, come on, Dad," Akito smiled. "We better go or we'll be left behind."

Atticus smiled back in agreement before they flew off together. "Ah... Flying just makes me miss Never Land sometimes..." he then let out a nostalgic sigh.

"This is always amazing." Akito smiled.

"You said it." Atticus smiled back as this was fun for them.

Hiro couldn't help but feel a little envious of Atticus and Akito's bond as father and son since he barely knew about his own father.

It was an amazing flight through the city.

"Almost makes me think of when we first met the Power Rangers." Atticus commented.

"The view sure is amazing." Akito smiled.

"This must be what it's like to be Spider-Man, only without the web slinging." Atticus chuckled.

"Yeah." Akito chuckled back.

They even flew in front of a subway which was really a surprise for the driver. Hiro smiled to his reflection as they flew by a building with many glass windows. Akito and Atticus were happy to see Hiro smile. They soon began to pass by many hovercrafts and blimps while in the sky, and soon took a break to sit on one and look out to enjoy the view which was amazing. 

"Man, it sure is beautiful up here." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah... It is nice," Hiro agreed. "That was... That was..."

"Sick?" Baymax said for him. "It is just an expression."

"Exactly." Akito smiled.

"That's... That's right, buddy," Hiro added as the enjoyed the view. "I am never taking the bus again."

"You seem happy." Akito smiled at Hiro.

"This is pretty exciting." Hiro smiled back.

"Your emotional state has improved," Baymax told Hiro. "I can deactivate if you say you are satisfied with your care."

"From way up here, that would be unwise." Atticus said.

"As usual, Dad's right." Akito agreed.

"He shouldn't anyway," Hiro replied. "We still have to find that guy."

"Baymax, use the super-sensor." Akito told the robot.

"Functionality improved. 1,000% increase in range," Baymax said with a scan before pointing. "I have found a match... On that island."

"Then that's where we're going." Akito said.

"Let's round up the others." Atticus suggested since they were part of a team.

"Agreed." Akito nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

They soon decided to do that since they had an angle to find the one they had plotted against for a long time now.

"Don't worry, Baymax can carry all of us." Tadashi told his friends.

"And he won't drop any of you." Atticus added.

And with that, they soon went back to work with Baymax flying them due to his strength for a robot.

"Killer view." Go-Go smirked.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Tadashi smiled.

"If I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this, but I'm terrified of heights, so I don't love it." Wasabi told the others as he sounded nervous.

"Wow, it's almost like having a male Cherry here." Atticus said.

"I never knew Aunt Cherry was such a coward." Akito commented to his father with how abrasive and cold his aunt was nowadays compared to when she was younger.

"Yeah, before she finally had enough of Drell." Atticus said.

"Is that why he's nervous to be around her these days?" Akito asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Atticus nodded. "Though, they still help each other now and then... Especially if your Aunt Cherry runs low on energy and needs assistance right away."

"Nice." Akito said.

"Yeah... That time with Alex Russo and the other werewolves was pretty intense..." Atticus replied. "Cherry was running out of blood, so... He made a donation for her so she could live."

"Whoa." Akito said.

They were soon close to the island.

"Oh, Akito, I think this is it!" Atticus beamed out of excitement.

"Sure looks like it, and looks abandoned." Akito said.

"Baymax, take us in." Hiro told the robot.

Baymax soon flew towards the island to set them down once they made it. Once closer to the ground, it was safe for them to get off Baymax.

"Awesome!" Fred beamed. "Our first landing together as a team!"

"Shh! Calm down, Fred!" Tadashi shushed.

"Yeah, we don't want the Kabuki masked guy to know we're here." Akito added.

"Come on." Hiro nodded as they walked off.

"'Quarantine'?" Wasabi asked as he read a sign aloud behind the gates. "Do you people know what quarantine means?"

"Quarantine: Enforced isolation to prevent contamination that could lead to disease, or, in some cases, death." Baymax defined.

"I doubt this place is toxic." Atticus said.

"There's a skull face on this one," Wasabi complained as they walked off. "A skull face!"

"I think I take back that Cyborg comparison." Atticus muttered.

"Wasabi, would you calm down? I'm sure those signs are just to scare off people so they don't see what's inside." Akito said.

"Be ready," Hiro bravely told the others. "He could be anywhere."

"Hiro's right." Tadashi said.

They soon heard something and they all began to attack out of instinct and panic.

"You guys!" Akito complained. "It was just a bird!"

This proved to be embarrassing for the new heroes. The pigeon cooed as it hadn't gotten hurt, but it soon flew away.

"I'm glad that wasn't Valiant." Atticus commented.

"Well, at least we know our gear works." Honey Lemon smiled bashfully.

"Now to get this door out of the way." Atticus said.

"I got it." Wasabi said as he began to slice at the door.

"Go for it." Atticus smiled.

Wasabi nodded and soon tried to cut a hole in the door, but it ended up looking poorly shaped.

"Uh, you need help?" Akito asked.

"No, no, I got it." Wasabi replied.

"Mm-hmm..." Akito rolled his eyes. 

The shape soon fell flat on the floor, making a vibrating clang once they had a way inside.

"Neat shape." Atticus commented.

They soon went to sneak inside. Fred soon began to sing his own theme song as they went to sneak in the lair.

'Oi.' Akito thought to himself.

"Fred? I will laser hand you in the face!" Wasabi threatened to make Fred shut up.

"Quiet!" Tadashi whispered loudly.

"Any sign of him, Baymax?" Hiro whispered to the robot.

"This structure is interfering with my sensor." Baymax replied.

"Great..." Akito sighed in deadpan and sorrow.

"Uh, guys? You might wanna see this." Honey Lemon called to them as she found something by the door.

"What did you find?" Atticus asked.

Honey Lemon soon opened the door to show them what she had found and they came inside to join her.

"Whoa... This looks pretty messed up..." Akito commented. 

"Yeah, really." Tadashi agreed.

"And look at that, it looks like some kind of warp gate," Atticus said. "And looks like there were two of them.

"He's right." Tadashi agreed.

"I wonder what they were for?" Akito said.

"Guys..." Honey Lemon said as she found something else.

They soon followed her gaze and came into what looked like a control center.

"There's the bird insignia," Akito said as he saw the image that Hiro had sketched earlier. "There must be something in here that can help us to show what happened here."

Hiro came up to the computer which soon seemed to show surveillance footage.

"Krei..." Tadashi and Hiro frowned to that.

Akito looked to the keyboard and soon rewound the footage after rewinding it for some time before reaching to where it started.

"That's right. We were asked to do the impossible. That's what we did," Alistair said as he began to lead a group behind him up to a device. "We've reinvented the very concept of transportation. Friends, I present Project: Silent Sparrow."

Honey Lemon and Go-Go shared a look of concern with each other.

"General, may I?" Alistair asked as the general, referring to his hat which the man gave Krei his hat as a demonstration.

The man looked to the hat and soon allowed Alistair to take it. Alistair soon tossed the hat in one part of the invention and it came out the other as a worker caught it for him on the other side.

"Whoa! Magic hat!" Fred gasped.

Akito face-palmed to that.

"Not exactly." Tadashi sighed.

The hat was soon thrown back to the other side.

"Teleportation," Alistair said as he handed the general his hat back. "The transport of matter instantaneously through space. Not science-fiction anymore."

The group continued to watch to see what happened next.

"Now, we didn't spend billions of tax dollars to teleport hats. Ladies and gentlemen, you're here to witness history," Alistair said as he soon took his colleagues over to a launch site, and pushed a call button. "Ready to go for a ride, Abigail?"

"We've invited all these people," The young woman replied as she strapped herself inside. "Might as well give 'em a show."

'T-minus 30 seconds to launch.' A computerized voice said before counting down from 30.

Akito had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

"Sir, we've picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic containment field." A worker told his boss.

Alistair looked concerned at first.

"Mr. Krei, is there a problem?" The General asked.

"No. No problem," Alistair replied. "It's well within the parameters. Let's move forward."

"Typical." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"She's so brave, but... I feel scared for her." Akito said to himself.

The young woman was soon shot through the teleporter, but she didn't seem to come out the other side.

"Field breach! Abort!" A scientist panicked. "We've lost all contact with the pod."

The second teleporter soon exploded. Akito gasped as that seemed scary for Abigail even if he didn't know her.

"Oh, no..." Honey Lemon frowned as she felt the same way.

Tadashi soon took her hand and gently squeezed it to comfort her, and where she had appreciated that. There seemed to be chaos as the teleporters had malfunctioned.

"Krei, shut it down now!" The General demanded as they were plunged into chaos. "I want this island sealed off!"

"So, that's why this island was abandoned." Atticus said.

"The government shut down Krei's experiment." Hiro added.

"And he's using your micro-bots to steal his machine back." Honey Lemon frowned.

"Krei is the guy in the mask." Hiro concluded.

"But if that's true, then where is he?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, no." Baymax said.

"Oh, no?" Atticus and Akito repeated before looking behind them and panicked. "OH, NO!"

Something was soon thrown at them in hopes that it would crush them alive, but it wouldn't, as three of them were super-strong. 

"Did someone just try to poke us?" Akito asked in a mocking tone of voice.

The masked man soon went off with the micro-bots like that was mission accomplished for him.

"You guys know what we need to do." Atticus told the others.

"Right." The others replied in agreement.

Baymax soon began to help.

"So all we have to do is avoid the micro-bots and get the mask." Akito said.

"Sounds easier said than done, but nothing we can't handle." Atticus replied to his son.

"We might as well start now," Hiro replied. "Go for the transmitter. Behind his mask."

"And before you ask, Wasabi, getting the transmitter is the plan." Akito told him.

The micro-bots soon flooded out and Baymax used a piece to block them, but it was soon destroyed and he was pushed back.

"That's the plan?" Wasabi asked, a little nervous.

"It's Fred Time," Fred smirked as he lowered his mask before charging and leaping into the air. "Super jump! Gravity crush!"

'And in 3, 2, 1.' Akito thought to himself, already know what would happen.

The micro-bots soon struck Fred.

"Falling hard!" Fred cried out.

"Seriously, what's the plan?" Wasabi asked.

"Getting the mask." Go-Go said before zipping off.

"You heard her." Tadashi told Wasabi.

"We're right behind you!" Honey Lemon added as they soon went to follow after Go-Go.

"For real, what is the plan?" Wasabi asked.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home in there?" Akito glared, knocking on Wasabi's head. "Think, Wasabi! I told you already!"

"Yeah, but have you seen how terrifying that guy looks?!" Wasabi asked.

"You can't let fear stand in your way when it means helping your friends or doing something good!" Akito replied.

"He's right." Atticus said.

Wasabi let out a small groan to that. Go-Go soon tossed one of her discs right at the masked man's face, but it didn't knock it off his face. The masked man soon began to chase after her for that with the micro-bots helping him, and where her speed was a challenge for him.

"Careful down there." Tadashi told Honey Lemon.

"Relax, Tadashi, I got this." Honey Lemon smiled before dropping one of her balls and she soon landed on it as it plopped on the floor, and became a gooey substance to cushion her fall. She then began to sneak around while Go-Go distracted the masked man.

Tadashi soon had a bad feeling. Honey Lemon soon typed on her keyboard and soon grabbed the orb that came out from the typing. The masked man came right behind Go-Go and ducked from the disc that flew out and it accidentally hit Honey Lemon as she tossed her next ball, and the ball had turned the floor into ice. Tadashi winced as he was afraid something like that would happen. Go-Go yelped as she soon slipped on the ice, sliding into Honey Lemon which knocked them both down.

"HEY!" Wasabi soon yelled out.

The Kabuki Masked guy soon turned to Wasabi to see what he would do.

"You want to dance, masked man?" Wasabi challenged as he tried to sound brave while showing off his hand slicers. "'Cuz you'll be dancing with these. Hand over the mask, or you'll get a taste of this! And a little bit of that!"

Of course, the Kabuki masked guy wasn't intimediated.

The micro-bots came out, looking rather menacing. Wasabi felt nervous, but he soon began to fight back at them with all his might.

"Hey! I did all right," Wasabi chuckled before smirking. "Is that all you got?" He then looked down in slight horror to see the micro-bots coming at him from the floor. "You got that, too?" 

Akito even saw that coming.

"It was a good effort though." Atticus commented.

"Yeah, it was." Akito admitted.

The micro-bots soon flung Wasabi away as Fred soon got back up and they collided against each other against the girls.

"Time to take this guy down." Tadashi glared.

The masked man was about to crush the others with the micro-bots, but stumbled slightly as Baymax flew over with Hiro on his back. The masked man tried to hit Baymax and Hiro and Tadashi began to throw fireballs against the masked man, and where it knocked the mask off. 

"Nice brotherly teamwork!" Akito smiled.

"Now let's see who this masked man really is!" Atticus added, sounding like he had solved a mystery with Mystery Incorporated.

Hiro soon grabbed the mask as he stood up with a glare. "It's over, Krei."

But when the man stood up, it wasn't Alistair Krei.

"P-Professor Callahan?!" Hiro's eyes widened in shock.

This was quite a shock to everyone.

"The explosion... You died..." Hiro replied.

"No," Professor Callahan glared. "I had your micro-bots." 

"So you faked your own death to make sure no one would notice the micro-bots were missing," Tadashi said. "But didn't count on the one missing micro-bot Hiro still had." 

"You weren't supposed to survive," Professor Callahan glared. "You were supposed to die like your parents." 

"You were going to kill Tadashi?!" Akito asked out of shock.

"Give me the mask, boys." Professor Callahan demanded.

"H-He went in there to save you!" Hiro frowned, feeling hurt inside. 

"That was his mistake!" Professor Callahan glared. 

Tadashi felt betrayed as he respected Professor Callaghan.

"How does he even know about Hiro and Tadashi's parents?" Akito wondered.

Baymax soon came down behind the Hamada brothers.

"Baymax, destroy." Hiro glared.

"Hiro, no, I know that Professor Callaghan almost cost your brother his life, but killing Callaghan won't solve anything." Atticus said.

"There isn't any other way!" Hiro replied with angry tears in his eyes.

"Hiro! Stop!" Atticus frowned.

"My programming prevents me from injuring a human being." Baymax told Hiro.

"Not anymore." Hiro glowered and soon took out Tadashi's original flash drive. 

"Hiro, no!" Tadashi told his younger brother.

"Hiro, this is not what--" Baymax began until his eyes changed and they turned red.

"Do it, Baymax!" Hiro demanded. "Destroy him!"

Baymax soon looked to Professor Callahan as he seemed kind of scary now, and shot his fist at the adult man.

"We have to stop him before Callaghan is killed." Atticus told the others.

"I know what he did, but murder isn't the answer." Akito said.

"I've taught you well." Atticus smiled proudly of what his son said.

The others began to rush in to stop Baymax from trying to kill Professor Callahan. Tadashi soon rushed and picked up his flash drive and hurried to install it back into Baymax. Baymax stomped towards Professor Callahan which seemed to be rather scary for everyone while Hiro was blinded by anger, but he wouldn't be successful in the killing the professor that almost killed his older brother. Fred soon tackled Baymax. Baymax soon struggled and tried to get Fred off of him while Professor Callahan ran off.

"Baymax, stop!" Atticus told the robot as he stopped him.

Professor Callahan soon took his mask back and took the time to escape with the micro-bots, and where he was soon got away and Baymax was about to shoot another rocket fist only to stop as Tadashi installed his flash drive back into his robot.

"Got it?" Akito asked.

"Got it... And not a moment too soon." Tadashi panted.

"Whew!" Atticus, Akito, and Tadashi all sighed in relief.

"My healthcare protocol has been violated," Baymax told the others, gently. "I regret any distress I may have caused." 

"You can thank Hiro for that." Akito said.

"How could you do that? I had him!" Hiro glared.

"What you just did, we never signed up for." Wasabi replied.

"Killing Callaghan wasn't going to solve anything." Atticus told him.

"He's right, Hiro." Tadashi added.

"But he left you for dead!" Hiro reminded his brother. 

"I know, but killing never solves anything." Tadashi said.

"I never should have let you help me!" Hiro glared. "Baymax! Find Callahan."

Akito soon frowned as Hiro let his anger consume him.

Baymax tried to scan, but it didn't seem to work. "My enhanced scanner has been damaged."

Tadashi knew why the scan wasn't working.

'I'm kinda glad that didn't work.' Akito thought to himself.

Hiro soon rode onto Baymax's back. "Wings!"

Baymax then sprout out his wings. 

"Hiro, what are you doing? You're not planning on leaving us here are you?" Tadashi asked.

"If you guys won't help me, I don't see any other option." Hiro replied, a bit angry and disappointed.

"You can't be serious." Atticus said.

"Fly!" Hiro told Baymax.

Baymax soon took off while the others tried to stop him, but it seemed hopeless.

"We need to go after him." Akito said.

"Everyone, gather around, I'll help you out." Atticus told Tadashi and the others.

"Me too, right?" Akito asked.

"Of course you too." Atticus smiled.

"It's cool, I've got a helicopter." Fred smiled.

"Wait, we still don't understand why Professor Callaghan is doing this." Honey Lemon said.

"She's right, though if I had to guess, pitiful jealousy." Atticus commented.

"I feel like there was more on that footage that we need to see." Akito said.

"Do you think maybe we could watch some more?" Tadashi asked.

"We should," Atticus replied. "There's some loose pieces in this puzzle that need to be put together."

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

They soon began to look around for any evidence.

"I think I found something." Honey Lemon told the others.

"What'd you find?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure what's in it, but it's a junk drive." Honey Lemon said as she showed what she found.

"It's like a hard drive, it must have the footage in it." Tadashi said.

"I thought it might be helpful." Honey Lemon replied.

"It's something." Tadashi nodded to her as he took the hard drive to plug it in.

"This might have what we need." Akito said.

Tadashi soon put in the hard drive to see what would happen.

"You almost got us all killed!" The General scolded Alistair as the footage seemed to continue from where they picked up from earlier.

Akito had a feeling there was more in the drive than from what they watched earlier.

"Hey! You did this!" Professor Callahan glared as he suddenly rushed in, but was being held back by the others. "You knew it wasn't ready!"

"There's Professor Callahan..." Tadashi frowned.

"But why was he there?" Atticus asked.

"There has to be an answer around here somewhere..." Akito said as he decided to find an answer with the computer, and where after rewinding the footage again, he soon found the answer they needed.

"I think that might be it... Only... How are we gonna convince Hiro to come back?" Atticus frowned.

"Not sure." Akito said.

"Maybe he'll see the care and time I put into Baymax to help keep an eye on him," Tadashi said to them. "I promised since the day Hiro was born, I would make sure nothing would happen to him, and he would be properly taken care of, even without me or Aunt Cass."

"That might do it." Atticus smiled.

"Can we get off this island now?" Wasabi asked.

"We'll go as soon as Hiro gets back," Atticus said. "I know he will after what Tadashi said."

"I hope you're right, Dad, this place is creepy..." Akito replied. "I think Aunt Cherry would like it here."

"As dark and gloomy as your Aunt Cherry is, I don't think she'd like it here too much." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, you're right she'd be too creeped out by this place." Akito said.

"Do you really think my brother will come back?" Tadashi asked Atticus.

"I'm sure of it." Atticus promised as he had a feeling in his heart that would of course be right for Tadashi's sake.

Hiro soon came back.

"What did I tell ya?" Atticus asked.

"Guys... I... Uh... I..." Hiro frowned.

Go-Go soon stopped him by giving him a hug suddenly. Akito was happy to see that.

"We're going to catch Callahan," Go-Go promised Hiro. "And this time, we'll do it right."

"And that means no killing and no leaving your team behind." Akito said, although playfully for the last part of the sentence.

"Especially on a spooky island." Wasabi added.

"Oh, man!" Hiro face-palmed, feeling stupid for doing that.

"It's okay, Hiro, you didn't mean it, and we were okay." Akito smiled.

"But we also found something." Atticus said.

"Yes, you should see it." Honey Lemon added in agreement.

They soon went to show Hiro what they found before reuniting with him as it was the rest of the footage.

"Callahan... He was there?" Hiro frowned.

"Apparently." Tadashi nodded to his younger brother.

"And look what else is on the footage." Akito said.

Hiro soon watched before he soon saw something that they didn't see before. "Wait! Wait!" he then said before taking a closer look once he finally got it. "The pilot was Callaghan's daughter. Callaghan blames Krei."

"So that's why he's doing this, it's for revenge." Tadashi said.

"A revenge story!" Fred gasped.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Hiro replied as he soon put his helmet back on.

"We better get going." Akito said.

And with that, they got ready to go.

Heathcliff soon came with Fred's family's helicopter to take them off of the spooky island, and where they were soon off to find out where Callaghan went.

"He can't be too far off, I can feel it." Akito said.

"Same here." Atticus said.

They soon left the island as it seemed to be a normal day and things were going Alistair's way at first.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's all set up. This beautiful new campus is the culmination of a lifelong dream, but none of this would've been possible without a few bumps in the road," Alistair smiled as he stood before a group of people of his industry building. "Those setbacks made us stronger, and set us on the path to a bright future."

Everyone cheered before panicking.

"What...?" Alistair frowned, concerned of their reaction before looking and then gasped out of fright.

"SETBACK?!" Professor Callahan's voice snarled as he brought out the micro-bots to capture Alistair as he began to run for his life, but was no match. 

The people screamed as they soon ran away. It was now just Alistair and Professor Callaghan.

"Was my daughter a setback?" Professor Callahan glowered as his mask came off his face, revealing himself which was a bit haunting since he was believed to had been dead.

"Callaghan! But you... Your daughter, that... That was an accident." Alistair replied nervously.

"No! You knew it was unsafe," Professor Callahan glared as the micro-bots gripped Alistair. "My daughter is gone because of your arrogance."

The micro-bots began to show parts of the teleporter.

"What are you doing?!" Alistair yelped.

"You took everything from me when you sent Abigail into that machine," Professor Callahan growled. "Now I'm taking everything from you."

The teleporter was now reassembled and was now starting up. Luckily, the others were on their way.

"No! No! No! You can't!" Alistair panicked.

The building was being destroyed little-by-little.

"You're going to watch everything you've built disappear," Professor Callahan glared. "Then, it's your turn."

"Professor Callaghan!" Tadashi's voice spoke up.

Professor Callahan soon turned around as the others had come just in time.

"Let him go!" Tadashi demanded as he came beside his younger brother.

"Is this what Abigail would've wanted?" Hiro frowned.

"Abigail is gone!" Professor Callahan replied.

"If she was here, would she really want to see her own father doing this?" Atticus asked him.

"This won't change anything," Hiro added. "Trust me. I know."

Professor Callahan glared until his expression softened a bit.

"Listen to the kid, Callaghan," Alistair begged nervously. "Please, let me go. I'll give you anything you want!"

And where that caused Professor Callaghan to get angry again. "I want my daughter back!" The man demanded as he used the micro-bots.

"Look out!" Akito told the others.

They soon dodged the micro-bots.

"Go for the mask!" Hiro called out as he came onto Baymax's back.

"And remember to push your limits!" Atticus added as he flew up.

Professor Callahan soon shot micro-bots towards Baymax to stop him. They were spun around briefly until Hiro crashed into the building.

"Hiro!" Tadashi cried out for his younger brother.

Tadashi soon flew up, thanks to his fire ability from his suit. Hiro soon tried to get up until he suddenly hovered up to the ceiling and so did nearly everything else. Almost like a magnet. Baymax soon tried to help until Professor Callahan grabbed him and threw him down hard against the ground.

"Baymax!" The others cried out as they soon ran over to help out.

'Callaghan is going overboard with this.' Akito thought to himself.

Fred soon shot out fire, but Professor Callahan shielded it with the micro-bots. Hiro yelled out as the building was close to being destroyed from the mayhem, and where Tadashi did his best to rescue his brother.

"Tadashi!" Hiro called out.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Tadashi called back. 

Akito began to make sure Tadashi made it to Hiro. Professor Callahan began to try and stop Tadashi. But Tadashi's big brother instincts kept him from being stopped.

"Aww... Why can't Vincent be a cool big brother like that?" Akito pouted.

"Your big brother can be cool at times." Atticus said.

"Hm... I guess..." Akito replied.

Go-Go, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon began to also try and help as Professor Callahan used the micro-bots to slow them down and defeat them. Hiro yelped as he was close to flying into the teleporter until Tadashi soon came to save him from going any further, and where Hiro was happy to see him to save him. The micro-bots were soon seen going in through the teleporter.

"That's it!" Hiro soon said. "I know how to beat him!"

"You got a plan, Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"I think so." Hiro replied. 

"We're all ears." Tadashi smiled.

"All right, listen up," Hiro replied before telling him and the others. "Use those big brains of yours, and think your way around the problem. Look for a new angle."

"Like how Hiro needed to look for a new angle when he made the micro-bots which are not endless." Atticus said.

"Dad always told me to look for a new angle whenever I felt stuck in a situation." Tadashi nodded to the advice. 

The others began to take this advice to heart. Luckily, it helped them all a lot.

"My arms! They can't go any further!" Fred called out and soon realized something. "Wait a second, it’s a suit. Hello, sign. Care to go for a little spin?" He then smirked as he lifted the sign and used it to help him out of his situation, and where luckily, he used it like how he would always spin around a sign as the mascot.

"Nice one, guys!" Akito cheered.

Go-Go soon spun herself around and around without getting dizzy, and broke out with her discs. Wasabi sliced himself a way out from the micro-bots and laughed in victory.

"Oh, yeah!" Atticus smiled.

Baymax soon flew by to help out.

"I love that robot!" Alistair beamed.

Professor Callahan then shoved him aside with the other micro-bots.

"He had that coming." Akito said.

The big hero team soon came altogether.

"Okay! New plan!" Hiro told them. "Forget the mask. Take out the bots. They’ll get sucked up into the portal."

"You heard him." Atticus replied.

"Now that is a plan!" Wasabi smiled.

"Honey, Fred, can you give us some cover?" Hiro asked.

"Like you have to ask." Fred replied. 

"You guys know what to do." Akito said.

"Let's do this, Freddie!" Honey Lemon smiled.

"Smokescreen!" Fred called out.

"Oh, wow." Atticus said.

Smoke was everywhere as Professor Callahan began to try and make his escape. Baymax soon flew down with Hiro as Professor Callahan tried to shoot more micro-bots at them, but they didn't stand a chance.

"Hiro, be careful up there!" Tadashi told his younger brother.

"I will!" Hiro promised.

"Go, Hiro and Baymax!" Akito and Atticus cheered.

The two nearly flew back against the teleporter until Baymax struck down, crushing the other micro-bots. 

"Whoa, the gravity’s getting a little weird here, guys!" Wasabi panicked at first as he ran around until he decided to use his hand slicers. "Wait. Let’s use this!" He then began which proved to be very effective. "These are green blades of fury!"

"Woman up!" Go-Go added as she began to slide and skate around to help him out.

"Oh, yeah!" Akito smiled as he helped out.

"Double sign-spin," Fred said before putting his signs on fire while twirling them as the flames danced. "Now my signs are on fire!"

"Heh! Way to go, Fred!" Atticus smiled. 

Honey Lemon laughed while using her chemicals and gooey orbs to bounce herself around and cause explosions with the micro-bots. 

"Oh, yeah, Honey Lemon!" Akito smiled.

"Now that’s a chemical reaction!" Honey Lemon beamed as she came back down.

"She sure is something else." Atticus chuckled.

Baymax began to beat the micro-bots with the karate moves he was taught. Professor Callahan was beginning to run out of micro-bots. 

"This ends NOW!" Professor Callahan glared once he got a hold of Baymax.

Baymax was trapped, but nothing else seemed to happen due to the shortage of micro-bots.

"Looks like you're out of micro-bots." Hiro smirked.

Professor Callahan looked down from below and saw that was unfortunately true for him. Akito and Atticus smirked at that. Baymax soon looked like he was going to punch Professor Callahan right in the face. This made the man flinch, preparing for the impact. Baymax seemed to suddenly stop with his fist about inches away from his face.

"Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being, but we’ll take that." Hiro smirked to Professor Callahan.

Baymax soon took off the man's mask and crushed it in his hand, and where this caused all the remaining mciro-bots to fall apart. Professor Callahan yelped as he was about to fall, but luckily, Baymax saved him. The teleporter soon crushed against the building and everyone ran out of the way, surviving as the impact came crashing down. 

"Whew." Akito sighed.

"That was so close." Atticus agreed.

Baymax soon set Professor Callahan on the ground as he came back with Hiro and Tadashi. Honey Lemon soon ran against Tadashi and hugged him tightly. Tadashi seemed to blush from the hug. 

"Everyone okay?" Atticus asked.

"Fine." The others replied as they came together.

"That's good." Atticus smiled.

"Very..." Akito added with a slight sigh. "I just wish the said could be said for the micro-bots. Sorry, Hiro."

"That's okay." Hiro replied.

The teleporter was still going off.

"It's still on!" Hiro then panicked. "We have to shut it down!"

"How are we going to do that?!" Akito asked.

"We can't! The containment field is failing," Alistair replied. "The portal is gonna tear itself apart!"

"We have to get out of here, now!" Hiro told the others before running with them.

They soon saw Baymax not moving.

"Baymax...? Come on!" Akito said to the robot.

"My sensor is detecting signs of life." Baymax replied.

"Really?" Atticus asked. "Is it female?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," Baymax replied. "She appears to be in hyper-sleep."

"Abigail is alive..." Akito whispered in shock.

"Abigail..." Professor Callahan muttered about his daughter.

Hiro soon climbed onto Baymax's back in determination. "Let's go get her."

"It's too risky, I'll go." Atticus told him.

"Dad...?" Akito frowned at first.

"The portal is destabilizing," Alistair replied. "You'll never make it."

"We'll have to see about that." Atticus said before flying off into the teleporter at super-speed.

"Dad!" Akito called out.

Atticus looked over.

"Be very careful!" Akito told him.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back!" Atticus promised.

Atticus soon flew into the teleporter and where he found what looked to be space. Akito knew that his father could do this, but it seemed a little scary to think about.

"Whoa... It feels eerie in here..." Atticus said to himself as he flew inside to look around for Abigail. 

He soon began to sense for Abigail's energy signature. He tried to be very careful, and soon hovered himself upwards over a stream of glass windows and ran over top of them before coming off and continued to fly as he looked for the young adult. He soon grabbed onto a pod and smeared against the smudged glass and found Abigail inside and she appeared to be knocked out cold.

"Abigail, thank goodness I've found you, let's get you home." Atticus said before turning around to leave. This was easy for him with his combined speed and strength. 

Everyone was in mild suspense on the other side as Atticus seemed to be taking a while. Atticus soon flew out, and landed hard on the ground with the pod with him as he made it out alive.

"Dad!" Akito called out as he ran towards his father with the others.

"Whew! Just in time..." Atticus sighed.

The others then came over to see Atticus as he made it out with Abigail.

"Is she okay?" Akito asked his father.

"She's breathing, so I think so." Atticus nodded.

"Whew." Akito smiled.

"I'm okay too, by the way." Atticus smirked playfully.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon enough, an ambulance and the police arrived. 

"I hope she pulls through." Akito frowned.

"It's all right, Akito." Atticus soothed his younger son.

The paramedics soon came to collect Abigail, and she eventually woke up after what seemed like so long, and where it was thanks to the oxygen tank. 

"Miss, can you hear me?" A paramedic asked. "What is your name?"

"Abigail Callaghan." Abigail wearily told her.

"Okay, Abigail, you are gonna be fine," The paramedic replied. "We're taking you to the hospital."

Professor Callaghan was soon seen taken away by the police.

"Move it!" One of the cops glared, shoving him into their car.

Professor Callahan glanced over as his daughter was taken to an ambulance and bowed his head in misfortune. The others watched this from the rooftop and soon decided to make their exit, and where the next day, Hiro would go to 'nerd school' with his brother and friends.

Of course, their feat was shown on the news on TV that morning. "A massive clean-up continues today at the headquarters of Krei Tech Industries. Reports are still flooding in about a group of unidentified individuals, who prevented what could have been a major catastrophe. The whole city of San Fransokyo is asking, 'Who are these heroes? And where are they now?'."

"That is a question that they'll never know the answer to." Atticus said as he and Akito were all packed up and ready to go back home.

"You sure you don't wanna go to school with us, Akito?" Tadashi asked.

"Sorry, Tadashi, but it's time Dad and I got back home, but this was a lot of fun." Akito smiled.

"It sure was." Atticus added.

"Well, all right then," Tadashi replied. "I better go with the others."

"See ya around, Tadashi." Akito smiled as he went to leave with Atticus.

Hiro waited with the others as Tadashi came out so that they could go off together, but Cass stopped them as she had bags for them for their lunch in which was accepted. Hiro and Tadashi hugged their aunt and soon went to 'Nerd School' while Akito and Atticus went to go back home after a long adventure together.

"You think they'll do all right without us from here, Dad?" Akito asked.

"I sure do." Atticus nodded.

Akito smiled before looking sleepy.

"Get some rest, we got a long way home." Atticus said as this was a big adventure for the two of them. 

Akito then nodded and decided to take a nap on the way back home. Atticus smiled as he really enjoyed this adventure with his youngest son. They soon left the city as they headed back home which was a long way, but it would be worth it.

Estelle and Vincent watched the news with their Pokemon and pets, and they knew that Akito had something to do with it, and especially their father. Soon enough, they saw their brother and their dad coming back home through the window. 

"Daddy's home!" Estelle beamed.

"So's Akito!" Vincent added.

"Oh, thank goodness, and good timing." Mo smiled from the kitchen.

Atticus and Akito soon came in through the front door. Estelle zipped over, hugging her father and twin brother.

"Hi, Estelle." Atticus and Akito smiled.

"I missed you guys." Estelle smiled back.

"We missed you too, Sis, same with Vincent and Mom and the pets." Akito smiled back.

"Hungry?" Mo asked.

"Very, we left a bit early." Atticus replied.

"I wasn't sure if you guys would want breakfast or lunch, so I made both." Mo smiled to them. 

"Both is good." Akito and Atticus smiled back.

"Ah, good, I hope you enjoy it." Mo beamed.

The family soon came together to eat brunch together now that they were all home, and where they began to enjoy the food, then again, how could they not?

"Awesome, Mom..." Akito beamed. 

"Maybe we should visit the city again, and I could give Cass some recipes." Mo smiled. 

"Yeah, maybe." Atticus smiled back.

They continued to eat.

"Hmm... I wonder who that Big Hero Team is on TV?" Mo smirked.

"Heh, I wouldn't know, Mom." Akito replied innocently. 

"Oh, yeah, you totally wouldn't know." Vincent rolled his eyes playfully.

Akito smirked innocently as he ate with his family. They had a nice meal together and were happy to spend some time together. Atticus's cell phone soon rang from work which made the kids a little upset at first, but he turned it off and sent it to voicemail so that he could be with his family for a while longer until he would have to work again when necessary.

The End


End file.
